MIC
by uzukage69
Summary: uzumaki naruto seorang guru muda yang tidak memilki ingatan masalalu sampai dia mengajar di konoha academy sekolah yang menyimpan banyak misteri sampai sebuah kejadian yang mengungkap siapa dia sebenarnya. maaf tidak bisa bikin summary author newby typo bertebaran lngasung saja di cerita
1. Chapter 1

M.I.C : Man In Code.

Dia menganggap hari yang normal akan abadi sampai suatu hari dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang menurutnya aneh sekaligus mengungkap siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya

Pagi yang cerah di kota konoha yang tenang bagi sebagian orang adalah hari yang damai untuk mengawali hari samapai,...!

"KRII...NGG...! oh sial aku terlambat.." terlihat seorang pemuda yang baru bangun dengan heboh nya, ya dialah uzumaki naruto dia adalah guru baru di konoha academy, yang baru memulai bekerja hari ini.

Selang lima belas menit berlalu keluarlah seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik dengan setelan jas dan celana panjang hitam serta sarung tangan hitam yang menutupi lengan kanan nya, dengan tergesa gesa.

Naruto .POV.

"Haa..ahhh...! sial hari pertama bekerja aku harus telat akan di cap apa aku ini, Haa..hh...! Sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas kalau begini terus akan cepat tua aku .

Aku berjalan sesekali melirik jam tangan, sampai aku melihat seorang wanita berambut merah darah dengan body yang lumayan, kami berpapasan dan dia ber bicara. "Cepatlah bangun naruto atau aku akan membunuhmu.." dengan suara pelan, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Apa apa'an maksutnya itu ?! aku hanya bisa diam mematung memikirkan ucapanya, dan saat berbalik arah, dia sudah tidak ada.

Naruto .

Naruto hanya berdiam diri di jalan. 'apa apa'an dia tadi itu, dan sipa dia itu..?" tanya naruto. Merasa tidak ada jawaban dia memilih melanjutkan perjalanan nya yang sudah sangat terlambat.

Sampailah naruto di depan gerbang yang cukup besar dengan tulisan konoha academy di tengah tengah gerbang itu, menuju post security untuk minta izin masuk..

"Ano..selamat pagi..! saya uzumaki naruto saya guru baru di sekolah ini, bisa tolong beritahu saya di mana kantor kepsek." tanya naruto dengan sopan.

" tentu uzumaki san, anda sudah di tunggu tsunade sama, mari saya antar." jawab sang security dengan tag name izumo. Izumo pun membuka pintu gerbang dan memepersilahka naruto untuk masuk..

Dan mereka pun berjalan memasuki area sekolah, di iringi dengan percakapan ringan antara naruto dan izumo.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya sebuah ruangan terdapat empat orang yang kelihatan sedang membicarakan seauatu yang kelihatan tidak penting..

"Jadi... dia belum datang...? Tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut kuning pucat dengan gaya rambut di kuncir dua dan dua aset yang melebihi rata rata.

" belum tsunade sama, " jawab seorang pria berambut putih yang melawan gravitasi dengan masker yang menutupi mulut dan sebagian wajah nya.

" kakashi san.. klo sedang di ajak bicara, harap menatap orang nya, jangan melihat buku yang selalu anda bawa." nasehat dari wanita yang berada di sebelah kanan wanita yang kita tau bernama tsunade.

" yare yare...sizune chan, lebih baik aku dari pada shikamaru sensei, yang dari tadi hanya tidur." jawab laki laki yang bermasker atau kakashi sambil menunjuk laki laki lain selain dirinya yang sedang tidur di kursi sambil duduk dan melipat tangany di depan dada.

Sebelum pembicaraan itu semakin memanas,

"Tok..tok..tok...!" sebuah ketukan di pintu menginteruksi mereka.

Di luar ruangan naruto dan izumo telah sampai di depan ruangan yang bertuliskan .

" terimakasih izumo san atas bantuanya" kata naruto setelah d antar oleh izumo.

" sama sama uzumaki san " jawab izumo " jangan memanggilku dengan formal panggil saja aku naruto" pinta naruto pada izumo. " baiklah naruto san, dan sampai jumpa lagi.." pamit dan jawab izumo. Dan di balas anggukan oleh naruto, setelah itu naruto pun mengetuk pintu.

"Tok...tok..tok..! Masuk..!" terdengar jawaban dari dalam naruto pun membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan itu dan melihat empat orang sedang bersitegang , untung ruangan itu kedap suara pikirnya..

" jadi siapa namamu.." tanya tsunade. Dengan sopan, naruto menjawab " nama saya. Uzumaki naruto "

" dan perkenalkan, saya Tsunade senju kepala sekolah di academi konoha dan sebelah kananku sizune dan dia kakashi hatake dan yang tidur itu shikamaru nara" jawab tsunade serta memperkenalkan anggota staf yang lainya.

" dan selamat datang di konoha academi" jawab sizune dengan senyum ramah nya..

T.b.c


	2. Chapter 2

#.guru baru.

Setelah perkenalan itu tsunade pun menyuruh naruto untuk sementara menggantikan guru yang sedang ambil cuti panjang.

" jadi naruto san aku minta kamu untuk sementara mengajar di kelas XI.B dan shizune tolong antar naruto san ke ruang kelas" ucap tsunade sambil menyuruh shizune untuk mengantar naruto.

" hai tsunade sama, mari naruto san saya antar" balas shizune sambil berjalan menuju keluar, dan di balas anggukan oleh naruto

" saya permisi tsunade sama, kakashi san dan nara san" jawab naruto seraya meminta ijin untuk keluar, "ya.." jawab kakashi seraya dibalas anggukan oleh mereka bertiga.

Sepeninggal naruto dan shizune mereka bertiga pun melanjutkan aktifitas masing masing yang sempat tertunda.

Di ruang kelas yang semula ramai mirip pasar ikan kini menjadi sepi sesepi kuburan karena kegiatan mereka di interupsi oleh shizune yang masuk keruangan.

"Ehm..! Ohayou minna" sapa shizune setelah memasuki ruangan. " Ohayou shizune sensei". balas semua murid di ruangan itu.

" baiklah hari ini kita kedatangan sensei baru yang sementara ini akan menggantikan kurenai sensei yang sedang cuti, baiklah uzumaki sensei silahkan masuk." lanjut shizune seraya mempersilahkan naruto masuk.

setelah itu naruto pun memasuki ruang kelas dan di sambut oleh teriakan histeris oleh siswi siswi konoha academy.

"KYAAAA...! sensei tampan" sensei sudah punya pacar belum..?" KYAAA...! sensei minta nomer hape nya"

"KYAA..!"KYAA...!" dan teriakan teriakan gaje lainya yang memekakkan telinga.

"BRAKK..!" sampai suara lain menginterupsi dan sang pelaku yang sudah muncul perempatan di jidat nya, ya dialah shizune yang memukul memeja.

"baiklah uzumaki san silahkan perkenalkan diri anda, dan saya mohon pamit karena sudah waktu saya mengajar kelas XII, karena sudah waktunya saya mengajar" ucap shizune dan di balas anggukan oleh naruto

" terimaksih shizune san telah mengantar saya." balas naruto seraya membukakan pintu untuk shizune.

Setelah shizune keluar naruto pun menutup pintu dan berjalan ke depan kelas.

" yosh..! perkenalkan nama saya uzumaki naruto panggil saja naruto, hal yang aku sukai belajar dan ramen, hobi olah raga, hal yang tidak kusukai emmm..! kalian tidak perlu mengetahui nya" perkenalan naruto di sertai senyum watdos nya.

" ternyata dia hanya mengenalkan nama dan kesukaan nya saja" batin sebagian murid yang di sertai sweatdrop.

" dan kalau ada yang mau di tanyakan silahkan angkat tangan" lanjut naruto sambil berjalan menuju kursi.

"Naruto sensei" panggil salah satu murid laki laki berambut hitam jabrik dan memakai syal berwarna hijau.

" ya siapa nama kamu" tanya naruto

" konohamaru sarutobi" jawab murid yang memanggil tadi.

" ada apa..?" ucap naruto.

" tangan kanan sensei kenapa kok pakai sarung tangan" tanya konohamaru sambil menunjuk tangan naruto.

" oh... ini..! terluka karena tersiram air keras waktu aku kecil, mau aku tunjukkan" jawab naruto seraya membuka sarung tangan yang menutupi sebagian tangan kanan nya.

dan di balas denga angguka kepala dan tatapan penasaran dari murid murid.

kini terlihatlah tangan kanan yang selama ini di tutupi,

tangan yang berwarna merah kehitaman dengan otot yang menyembul keluar dan sedikit warna putih yang menyerupai bentuk tulang ( bayangin aja tangannya sensei nube di anime jigoku sensei nube ).

" seperti tangan monster " gumam sebagian murid.

naruto pun menutup kembali tangan kanan nya dengan sarung tangan hitam yang di lepas nya tadi.

" baiklah kita mulai pelajaran nya, karena saya baru jadi saya minta tolong kasih tau materi apa yang belum kalian pelajari" ucap naruto sambil membuka buku pelajaran yang akan di ajarkan oleh nya.

"Haaaiii..!" jawab murid murid serempak.

Di lain tempat tepat nya di ruang kepsek tsunade hanya menatap luar ruangan lewat jendela denga pandangan kosong sampai suara kakashi menginterupsi kegiatanya.

" anda masih memikir kanya tsunade sama " tanya kakashi seraya menaruh buku yang dari tadi di bacanya.

" kau pasti tau kan kakashi, aku masih merasa bersalah kepada nya" jawab tsunade seraya membalik kan badan.

yah kita semua tau apa yang terjadi sebenar nya " ucap kakashi sambil memijat kening nua yang terasa pusing.

**Flash back.**

Terlihat seseorang yang tangah berlari menembus gelap nya hutan yang jauh dari kota dengan setelan rompi hitam celana hitam dan penutup kepala hitam yang menutupi seluruh kepala kecuali bagian mata, serta katana hitam yang berada di punggung nya.

"TAP...!" akhirnya diapun berhenti di hadapan seorang laki laki berambut hitam panjang dan matanya seperti ular dengan tawa aneh nya.

"Khu khu khu...akhirnya kau sampai juga anbu san aku sudah bosan menunggu." ucap laki laki itu

" dimana dia OROCHIMARU.." ucap anbu tersebut yang penuh penekanan pada kata orochimaru.

" khu...khu..khu.. kau dingin seperti biasa eh anbu san atau bisa ku panggil dengan sebutan 'hybrid'. " jawab laki laki berambut panjang aka orochimaru.

" BRENGSEK KAU OROCHIMARU..!." anbu atau yang di beri sebutan hybrid oleh orochimaru itu langsung berlari menerjang orochimaru dan hanya di hindari oleh orochimaru

" eh lawanmu saat ini bukanlah aku tapi dia." tunjuk orochimaru ke sesuatu yang berada di kegelapan

lalu terlihatlah empat pasang mata merah dengan pupil vertikal berjalan keluar dari kegelapan terlihatlah dua sosok yang berbeda.

Satu sosok berbentuk manusia yang memiliki kaki seperti kuda dengan kulit berwarna hitam, dan satu sosok rubah se ukuran kuda berekor sembilan.

" DEG..! kyuubi..! Brengsek kau apakan KYUUBI..! " teriak sang anbu dan terus menyerang orochimaru.

Merasa serangan tangan kosong gagal sang anbu pun mengambil katana yang berada di punggung nya seraya menebas secara vertikal kearah orochimaru sedangkan orochimaru hanya menyeringai, sebelum pedang itu mengenai orochimaru sebuah kapak besar menahanya.

sedangkan orochimaru melompat mundur.

" khu..khu..khu.. ah pertemuan yang menyenangkan anbu kun tapi sayang aku tidak ada waktu untuk menemani mu lebih lama lagi, oh ya aku ada sebuah kado perpisahan di ruang bawah tanah ini selamat tinggal." setelah mengucapkan itu orochimaru menghilang masuk kedalam tanah.

" BRENGSEK..! minggir kau manusia kuda sialan," sang anbu langsung menyerang dengan kecepatan di atas rata rata menebas manusi kuda dan slalu di hindari sedangkan monster yang di sebut kyuubi masih diam di tempat hanya mengawasi.

" sial dia bisa memghindari serangan ku, baiklah aku akan serius sekarang, " anbu tersebut pun menancapkan pedang nya di tanah dan muncul lingkaran dengan tulisan kanji aneh.

" lepaskan pengunci oumaken, aktifkan totsuka no tsurugi,"

selesai mengucapkan nya pedang yang tertancap di tanah langsung terbungkus dengan aura hitam,

sang anbu langsung mencabut pedang tersebut dan lansung menyerang manusia kuda itu "TRANG..!" pedang dan kapak saling beradu namun karena perbedaan kekuatan yang besar kapak tersebut pun patah anbu tersebut pun tidak menyia nyia kanya dia langsung menebas kepala manusia kuda tersebut hingga lepas dari tubuh nya yang langsung tumbang ke tanah.

Sang anbu pun langsung berlari melewati bangkai manusia kuda tadi tapi belum sempat berlari lebih jauh,

tiba tiba " SYUUT" sebuah cakaran hampir mengenai kepalanya namun masih bisa di hindari meski penutup wajah nya harus sobek dan menampilkan surai pirang yang di miliki sang anbu.

"Kyuubi.. kenapa..?!." tanya sang anbu yang hanya di balas geraman oleh sosok yang di panggil kyuubi dan langsung menyerang lagi "TRANG..!" cakar dan pedang saling beradu sang anbu pun meloncat kebelakang.

" maaf kyuubi bila aku harus malukaimu,' Time alter first accell." setelah mengatakn itu anbu tersebut langsun berlari menerjang kyuubi dan langsung menendang kyuubi hingga terpental jauh kebelakng, sedangkan sang anbu langsung berlari meninggalkan kyuubi menuju pintu yang menghubungkan ruang bawah tanah.

Setelah sampai di ruang bawah tanah dia shock melihat di atas sebuah meja persembahan yang di kelilingi lilin terbaring seorang gadis yang berambut merah yang tertutupi selimut putih dengan nafas terputus putus.

anbu tersebut pun berjalan mendekati gadis tersebut sabil membuka penutup wajah yang sudah sobek itu,

kini terlihat wajah asli dari sang anbu berambut kuning dengan warna kulit tan serta tiga garis tipis di pipi yang mirip kumis kucing itu, setelah sampai diapun mengangkat sang gadis ala brydal style dan di bawa keluar ruangan tersebut dalm perjalan keluar ruangan itu sang gadis mulai membuka mata nya. " hai naruto kun akhirnya kamu datang juga.. .." sapa sang gadis di sertai batuk berdarah nya namun masih tetap tersenyum manis.

" ssstt...! jangan bicara dulu kau akan selamt percaya lah padaku" balas naruto seraya tersenyum meski terlihat di paksakan dan hanya di balas gelengan oleh sang gadis.

" tidak naruto kun, aku tidak kuat lagi tapi aku bahagia bisa melihat mu untuk yang terakhir dan simpanlah kalung ini sebagai kenang kenangan," jawab sang gadis sambil menunjuk kalung yang melingkar di leher nya

" tidak kurama chan, tidak kau pasti selamat," jawab naruto seraya menitikan air mata.

" aku mohon naruto kun dan segel kyuubi " ucap sang gadis aka kurama sambil tersenyum.

" hm, baiklah kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ini tak akan lama" setelah itu naruto pun menurunkan kurama dan menyandarkannya di bawah pohon jauh dari kyubi yang mengamuk.

Naruto pun berdiri membelakangi kurama sambil membentu segel tangan dengan hanya dua jari telunjuk dan tengah sedangkan ketiga jarinya yng lain menggenggam,

" time alter double accell " selesai memgucapkan itu naruto langsung berlari secepat kilat menuju kyubi, sedangkan di lain tempat kyuubi masih memeporak porandakan wilayah sekitarnya, naruto pun langsung berada di atas kepala kyuubi sedang tangan kanannya berada di depan ingin menyentuh kepala kyuubi. tanpa naruto sadari salah satu ekor kyuubi langsung menghantamnya dari sehingga membuat naruto terpental kedepan sedangkan kyuubi sedah menyiapka cakarnya untuk menebas naruto

dan "CRASSH..!" meski selamat naruto harus merelakan lengan kanannya terpotong, yang di gunakan untuk menahan cakaran kyuubi " ugh...! sial " rutuk naruto seraya mengambil empat buah kunai yang sudah di lapisi dengan dengan kertas segel, naruto pun meloncat tinggi dan melemparkan kunai tersebut searah penjuru mata angin, sedangkan kyuubi yang berada di tengah hanya menggeram sambil menghirup angin untuk di tembakkan kapada naruto,

"Cih..sial dia sangat kuat seperti biasanya, dan kuharap kau memaafkanku kyuubi" setelah itu naruto pun menghentakkan tangan kirinya ke tanah " FUIIN JUTSU : EKSTRACTION HEKKE FUIIN " setelah mengucapkan mantra tersebut tubuh kyuubi pun tertutup aura hitam kemerahan setelah tubuh kyuubi tertutup sepenuhnya, langsung masuk kedalam lengan kanan naruto dan dan membungkusnya setelah aura yang membungkus menghilang kini, terlihatlah tangan naruto yang semula putus kini tumbuh kembali tapi tidak seprti tangan kirinya, melainkan tangan monster dengan warna merah kehitaman sedikit corak putih yang menyerupai bentuk tulang. " Ugh..! tanganku terasa terbakar," setelah itu naruto pun berdiri dan berlari menuju tempat kurama tadi di tinggalkan, setelah sampai di tempat yang di tuju naruto hanya diam mematung pasalnya kurama tidak ada di tempat. " hey kurama di mana kamu jangan bercanda kurama" ucap naruto dengan suara lirih naruto pun segara mencari tapi tetap tidak menemukan.

" KURAMA...!" teriakan naruto menggema di area hutan tersebut.

**# Flash back end.**

" yah,,! sampai kita datang. dan melihat dia terpuruk selama 3bulan lebih, " jawab kakashi sambil berjalan menuju kursi.

" dan jangan lupakan saat dia meminta sisui uciha untuk melakukan ' kotoamatsu kami ' terhadap nya, serta mengancam akan membantai kita semua bila tidak di turuti " giliran pemuda berambut nanas aka shikamaru yang menimpali. sedangkan tsunade hanya menunduk tidak bereaksi apa apa.

#**skip time.**

seteh satu bulan dia mengajar dan tidak ada kejadian aneh yang terjadi semua berjalan normal seperti biasa naruto menjadi lebih akrab dengan shikamaru dan guru guru lainya,

sampai suatu sore saat naruto pulang telat dia bertemu kembali dengan wanita yang pernah berpapasan dengannya.

" huh..! sudah lima sore ternyata lebih baik aku segera pulang biarlah laporan ini aku selesaikan besok lagi" naruto pun segera membereskan kertas kertas yang semula berserakan di atas meja nya. Setelah beres naruto pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang tersebut setelah mengunci pintu. Setelah berjalan cukup lama melewati lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi naruto pun melewati lorong tangga yang menuju lantai atap naruto mendengar suara langkah, Naruto yang penasaran pun melangkah menuju tangga sampai menemukan hal yang tidak di duga.

"KAU...!..

.TBC.

..."..."..."..."...

Uzu out. see you next chapter.

Kritik dan saran di terima bahkan flame pun di terima

Karena uzu sudah menyiapkan APAR. wkwkwk * plak *


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto pov.**

" hari ini aku harus pulang telat karena harus mengoreksi

soal soal ulangan yang aku berikan tadi, setelah mengoreksi

sebagian, kulirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kiri ku

ternyata sudah pukul lima sore, karena ada aturan yang di terapkan tidak boleh pulang sampai jam enam malam oleh pihak sekolah, jadinya aku bereskan semua kertas dan aku langsung berjalan keluar ruangan dan mengunci pintu.

ku lanjutkan perjalananku melewati lorong lorong kelas yang sudah sepi, tapi sebelum aku melewati lorong tangga yang menghubungkan atap ku dengar suara langkah kaki, karena penasaran aku kesana sampai ku melihat sepasang kaki putih, terus aku melihat seorang wanita yang errr...cantik dengan rambut merah, tunggu...! rambut merah dia..!

"KAUUU...! "

**Naruto pov end.**

**Normal pov.**

" KAUU...!" teriak naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah gadis itu.

" hai naruto kun.. tidak sopan membentak seorang gadis" sapa gadis itu dengan nada ceria sedangkan naruto hanya bisa cengo dengan mulut terbuka, di tambah perempatan yang muncul di jidat naruto,

setelah sadar dari cengonya naruto pun membalas gadis tersebut.

" Apa..? tidak sopan katamu..? Kau yang pertama bertemu langsung mengancam akan membunuhku, maksudnya apa itu..?" jawab naruto dengan nada yang sedikit emosi sedangkan sang gadis hanya tertawa melihat naruto yang mulai emosi. " dan bagaimana kau tau namaku..? "

" tenanglah naruto kun lebih baik kita bicara sambil jalan pulang.." tawar gadis tersebut sambil berjalan menuju naruto

sedangkan naruto hanya diam dengan sebelah alis

terangkat " hei cepatlah aku berlama lama di sini takut kalau nanti ada setan" merasa tidak ada balasan gadis tersebut langsung menarik(baca menyeret) tangan naruto agar mangikuti nya.

" hei..hei..pelan pelan emang kenapa sih..? ini kan cuma gedung sekolah.." tanya naruto setelah menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan si gadis berambut merah tersebut.

sedangkan sang gadis hanya berjalan dengan diam.

setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari area sekolah mereka sampai di sebuah taman dekat halte bus.

Karena merasa tak ada jawaban naruto pun menengok pada gadis yang berjalan di sebelahnya, sang gadis hanya nerjalan dengan menundukan kepala menyembunyikan wajah cantik nya dengan bayangan surai merah miliknya,

Naruto yang heran pun berhenti dan memegang pundak gadis tersebut dan bertanya.

" hei kau tidak apa apa nona..? tanya naruto dengan nada yang lembut. sedang sanh gadis yang merasa ada sentuhan di pundaknya pun mendongakkan kepala yang dari tadi di sembunyikanya, naruto hanya mengernyit bingung setelah melihat mata sang gadis yang tampak merah dan ad sedikit

liquid bening di ujung mata sang gadis.

" hei kau tidak apa apa..? apa ada yang salah...?

Ke-kenapa menangis..? " tanya naruto dengan gugup karena takut menyakiti perasaan sang gadis, sang gadis pun hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum.

" aku tidak apa apa naruto kun hanya teringat seseorang, " jawab sang gadis lalu berjalan memasuki taman sedang naruto hanya diam tak tau harus berbuat apa dan sang gadis menuju bangku taman dan duduk di sebelah sang gadis.

" pasti orang yang sangat berharga bagimu, ".

" ya.. dia orang yang sangat berharga, dia orang yang memberi warna dalam hidupku, tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak ada" jawab sang gadis seraya tersenyum dan memandang ke depan

" apa dia sudah meninggal..?," tanya naruto.

" tidak dia hanya pergi menjalankan tugasnya, pasti suatu saat dia akan kembali," jawab sang gadis dengan senyum tipis di wajah nya.

" kau pasti juga memiliki orang yang kau sayangi benarkan naruto kun...?" tanya sang gadis yang masih tetap memandang ke depan sedangkan naruto dia hanya berdiam diri mencoba memingat masa lalu nya tapi nihil hanya sakit kepala yang di dapat kannya.

" ya mungkin." balas naruto sedikit lesu sedangkan sang gadis merasa bingung dan terkejut dengan jawaban yang di berikan oleh naruto.

" kenapa, apa kau tidak punya orang yang kau sayangi," tanya sang gadis itu sambil menatap naruto.

" bukan, aku hanya tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas siapa dia karena beberapa bulan lalu aku kecelakaan, yang bisa ku ingat hanya kakekku, dan luka yang ku dapat di tangan ini," jawab naruto sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tertutupi sarung tangan hitam.

" oh..maaf aku tidak tau," sesal si gadis tersebut samnil memegang tangan naruto naruto menggeleng dan tersenyum.

" tak apa.. dan bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku, dan mengancam akan memebunuhku, saat pertama kali bertemu," tanya naruto pada gadis tersebut dan hanya di jawab dengan tawa sang gadis.

" hah...haaa...haaa... oh itu karena aku ingat orang yang ku sayangi, dan itu adalah kata favorit ku untuk membangunkanya.. maaf maaf," jawab sang gadis dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya, tanpa sadr naruto juga ikut tersenyum melihat senyum sang gadis.

" syukurlah kau sudah bisa tertawa, karena kau lebih cantik saat tersenyum, percayalah dia pasti kembali dan dia sekarang juga merindukanmu." naruto berkata sambil tersenyum ke arah sang gadis, sedang sang gadis menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan rona merah tipis di wajahnya.

dan percakapan itu terus di lajutkan dan tak terasa hari telah berganti malam, mereka pun mutuskan untuk menyudahi pembicaraan mereka dan melangkah menuju halte dekat taman itu, setelah sampai mereka pun duduk di bangku yang di sediakan, naruto pun bertanya ke arah mana samg gadis itu pulang.

" kalau boleh tau kamu pulang ke mana..? " tanya naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.,

sedang gadis hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah naruto yang menurutnya lucu.

" yah...aku tinggal di apartemen yamanaka residence,

dekat konoha hospital, kalau naruto kun, sendiri tinggal

di mana..? " jawab sang gadis dan bertanya pada naruto.

" kalau aku tinggal dekat sini, yah lima puluh meter dari

Akimichi restouran, oh ya kenapa tadi kamu berada di

sekolah..? " jawab sekaligus tanya naruto kepada sang gadis.

", karena aku ingin mengenang kembali saat pertemuanku dengan orang yang ku sayangai, meski bukan pertemuan yang menyenangkan," jawab sanga gadis seraya berdiri karena bus yang di tunggu nya sudah datang, " jaa ne.. naruto kun senang bisa berbicara denganmu, ku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi." sang gadis pun melangkah menuju bus tersebut namun sebelum memasuki bus dia berhenti karena suara naruto yang memanggil.

" Hey...! nona sebelum pergi boleh ku tau siapa namamu," tanya naruto seraya berdiri dan di balas anggukan oleh sang gadis.

" umm namaku ' kurama ' " jawab sang gadis aka kurama sambil menengok ke arah naruto dan tersenyum dengan manis.

" senang bekenalan dengan mu kurama chan, sampai jumpa lagi," balas naruto dengan menujukkan cengiran nya, sedang kurama dia hanya tersenyum lalu memasuki bus tersebut, dan bus tersebut pun berjalan meninggalkan halte tersebut.

naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang nya sambil tersenyum dan bergumam " kurama ya.. nama yang cantik" .

setelah sampai di apartemennya naruto pun langsung melepaskan semua pakaiannya kini hanya tinggal boxer dan kaos tanpa lengan, setelah itu naruto pun memasuki kamar mandi, selang beberapa saat naruto pun keluar dan langsung ganti baju kini hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaos pendek warna putih setelah itu naruto pun berjalan menuju meja dan mengambil sebuah kotak warna hitam dan membuka kotak hitam tersebut dan mengambil sebuah kalung yang memiliki bandul batu berwarna hijau berbentuk panjanng (sama seperti kalung yang di berikan oleh tsunade ke pada narutu). setelah mengambil kalumg tersebut dan melihatnya tapi dia di kejutkan oleh suara orang yang menginterupsi kegiatanya.

" selamat malam uzumaki san..! " ucap orang tersebut, terkajut naruto pun langsung membalikkan badan dan melihat sesosok orang yang memakai setelan jas putih berambut perak sebahu yang duduk di atas bingkai jendela apartemennya.

" siapa kau,,? dan apa maumu..? " ucap naruto pada orang tersebut, sedangkan orang tersebut turun dari jendela dan berjalan menuju ke arah naruto sambil menyeringai.

" siapa aku..? seharusnya pertanyaan itu libih tepat di tunjukkan pada dirimu sendiri, siapa kau sebenarnya, " jawab orang tersebut sabil duduk di kursi sebelah naruto. " dan apa mauku..? mauku adalah sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan

sampai kami tidak bisa menemukanya, "

" sesuatu yang aku sembunyikan apa itu..? aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun, dan bagai mana kau bisa tau namaku..? " tanya naruto smbil berjalan mundur karena merasa orang tersebut berbahaya.

" Cih aku sudah duga reaksimu akan seperti itu, ah ya aku lupa kau kehilangan ingatan, atau lebih tepatnya kau menghilangkan ingatanmu," jawab orang tersebut sambil berjalan menuju jendela " dan bagaimana aku bisa tau namamu ! karena kau adalah orang yang telah memberiku luka yang tidak bisa ku lupakan, dan kalau kau ingin tau siapa sebenarnya dirimu dan rahasia tangan kananmu, kau tanyakan saja pada gadis berambut merah yang kau temui tadi, dan satu lagi aku meninggalkan hadiah untukmu di lapangan sekolah, lebih baik kau cepat kesana karena aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak mengambilnya," ucap orang tersebut sambil bersiap meloncat dari jendela.

" yang terakhir namaku adalah mizuki," dan mizuki pun meloncat keluar jendela, naruto pun langsung berlari menuju jendela karena melihat mizuki meloncat keluar, namun setelah naruto melihat kebawah dia tidak melihatnya ataupum mendengar suara orang terjatuh atau apalah padahal apartemenya berada di lantai lima, naruto yang masih bingung langsung tersadar karena mizuki yang mengatakan meninggalkan hadiah untuknya, naruto pu bergegas setelah memakai celana panjang dan jaket biru naruto keluar dari apartemenya den langsung berlari menuju ke sekolah. Setelah sampai naruto hanya diam mematung.

" AP-APA MAKSUDNYA INI...! " teriak naruto yang shock.

***T.B.C.!**


	4. Chapter 4

***naruto bukan punya uzu tapi milik MASHASHI KISHIMOTO.**

Kalau M.I.C asli punya uzu.

Ooc. Typo bertebaran, Oc, bahasa tidak baku,

Story gajellas.

**Naruto p.o.v.**

"Setelah kepergian mizuki aku langsung bergegas menuju sekolah, tidak lupa setelah mengganti celana pendekku dengan celana panjang serta menggunakan jaket warna biru

setelah aku sampai di depan gerbang sekolah konoha academy aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak seakan memintaku untuk kembali, namun dengan membulatkan tekad aku langsung mencoba untuk memebuka gerbang tersebut tapi sial gerbang itu di kunci, aku pun langsung berlari menuju belakang sekolah, setelah sampai aku langsung bersiap melompati pagar pembatas yang lumayan tingginya sampai di atas kepala orang dewasa.

aku langsung melompat di bantu dengan tempat sampah yang lumayan besar, setelah masuk aku langsung berlari menuju lapangan yang berada di tengah tengah sekolah, setelah sampai aku hanya bisa diam melihat tiga orang dengan pakaian serba hitam dan membawa senjata, tapi..!

bukan itu yang aku maksud, tapi yang berada di depan orang orang tersebut, di sana berdiri seekor harimau. harimau itu berdiri tegap dengan dua kaki sperti manusia berdiri,

"**H...mm akhirnya datang juga". **

Ucap harimau tersebut dia langsung menghadap pada ku dan langsung berlari menuju diriku sedangkan aku yang masih shock hanya mampu bilang.

" AP-APA MAKSUTNYA INI...!".

**Naruto pov end.**

**Normal pov.**

"AP-APA MAKSUTNYA INI...!" teriak naruto yang masih berdiam diri. sedangkan si manusia harimau masih terus berlari menuju ke arah naruto, dan orang orang yang berada di depan manusia harimau tadi langsung menengok kebelakang karena terkejut mendengar teriakan naruto. dan mendapati naruto yang masih berdiam diri. sedangkan manusia hariamau tadi terus maju samapai

" BUAGHH...!." AGHHH..!" jerit naruto yang mendapatkan tendangan dari manusia harimau tersebut,

seakan tersadar dari lamunannya tiga orang tadi langsung berlari menuju naruto.

"Cepat...! tolong dia.." ucap salah satu orang tersebut yang memakai topeng coklat berbentuk rusa dan di jawab anggukan oleh kedua rekanya, mereka bertiga pun langsung berlari ke arah naruto.

sedangkan naruro masih terus mencoba menghindari tendangan, cakaran meski tidak sedikit yang mengenai tubuhnya, dan terlihat darah yang menetes di kepala dan tangan kirinya, sedangkan manusia harimau bersiap untuk menusuk naruto di bagian dada kiri, tapi sebelum tangan atau cakar tersebut melubangi dada naruto gerakanya terhenti seakan ada yang mengikatnya, naruto langsung di tarik oleh seseorang dan membawanya pergi menjauh, lalu maninggalkanya.

" kau tunggu di sini aku akan meminta pejelasan darimu setelah selesai." ucap seorang yang menariknya tadi dia menggunakan topeng putih berbentuk kucing, setelah mengucapkan itu orang yang menggunakan topeng kucing tadi langsung pergi.

kini tinggal dua orang yang menahan manusia harimau tersebut. manusia harimau tersebut langsung menarik tngan kanannya namun, sebelum di tarik tangannya sudah putus karena ada pedang yang memotongnya.

**"Groaa...ghh,"** teriak manusia harimau kesakitan tapi tidak lama tangan yang putus tadi mulai tumbuh lagi.

" cih...! dia beregenerasi lebih cepat di sini." decih tidak suka dari seorang laki laki dengan topeng putih berbentuk elang.

" makanya itu kita harus cepat memusnahkanya atau menyagelnya." balas orang yang menggunakan topeng coklat berbentuk rusa dan "TAP" satu orang lagi yang datang setelah membawa pergi naruto.

" sudahlah kalian berdua . kalahkan dia agar aku bisa menyegelnya." ucap orang tadi dan mengambil tongkat yang tadi di taruhnya tongkat yang memeliki lingkaran berbentuk cincin besar di atas nya.

"Hn" jawab orang yang memakai topeng elang.

" ck merepotkan, dasar gadis pengendali siluman," ucap orang yang memakai topeng rusa, sedangkan orang yang di panggil gadis pengendali siluman langsung muncul perempatan di jidatnya.

" apa yang kau katakan nara...? " tanya sang gadis tadi dengan aura yang menjanjikan kesakitan.

" tidak tidak.. ada..! " jawab orang yang menggunakan topeng rusa aka nara " baiklah aku akan menghentikan pergerakanya dan kau taka lebih baik kau membakarnya setelah ku hentikan pergerakkanya." setelah mengucapkan itu nara langsung duduk dan membentuk segel, setelah itu muncul bayangan hitam yang langsung menuju menusia hariamau tadi namun dapat di hindari oleh manusia harimau tadi dengan meloncat tinggi, tapi itu sebuah kesalahan karena di belakngnya muncul seorang dengan topeng elang aka taka dan langsung menebas punggungnya.

**"Groaghhh...!"**. teriaknya lagi tapi luka bekas tebasan tadi langsung menutup kembali, tidak menyianyiakan waktu taka langsung menedang manusia harimau tadi menuju tanah tapi sebelum jatuh bayangan bayangan hitam langsu menangkap dan mengunci pergerakanya.

taka yang masih di udara langsung membuat heandseal dan lngsung meneriakan jurusnya "KATON: GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU" muncul bola api besar menuju manusia harimau tadi dan "BLAARRR..!" api tadi meledak mengenai manusia harimau tadi.

"Sekarang..! Neko...!" teriak nara pada seorang yang menggunakan topeng kucing. Neko pun lengsung menghadapkan tongkatnya ke arah monster yang terbakar tadi.

" fuiin...! " ucap neko, lalu api beserta manusia harimau tadi terhiasap ke dalan cincin yang berada di atas tongkat tadi.

" haaahhhh...! akhirnya selesai juga, " ucap nara seraya meregangkan kedua tanganya. " dan bagaimana dia bisa masuk,,? kesini bukankah kita sudah memasang kekai pelindung agar tidak ada orang luar yang masuk,?," tanya nara kepada ke dua temanya yang hanya di balas gelenga oleh kedua temanya.

" lebih baik kita tanya dia.! " usul taka seraya berjalan menuju tempat naruto tadi tidak memperdulikan ke dua temanya yang protes karena ulahnya yang seenak jidatnya.

Sedangkan di tempat naruto, dia hanya memandang dengan tatapan kagum sekaligus bingung, kagum karena melihat kekuatan mereka bertiga, bingung karena ada harimau yang bisa berjalan layaknya manusia dan bagaimana bisa mareka bertiga menghilangaknnya tanpa bekas, lama dalam pikiranya sampai tidak menyadari tiga orang yang melawan manusia harimau tadi suadah ada di tempatnya duduk " Eheemmm..." suara deheman menyadarkan naruto dari lamunannya. dan langsung menengok arah suara tersebut.

" Eheemm...! jadi bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana kau bisa masuk kasini...? " tanya orang yang menggunakan topeng taka to the point.

" aku..,?" tanya naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

" aku kesini karena ada seseorang yang bilang meninggalkan hadiah disini tepatnya di lapangan tadi..! "

" sesorang..? tapi bagaimana kau bisa masuka kesini padahal disini di pasang kekai pelindung agar tidak ada orang masuk..? " kini giliran nara yang bertanya. sedangkan naruto berjalan mendekati mereka , tepatnya di bawah cahaya lampu yang menerangi. setelah sampai kini terlihat orang yang menggunakan topeng taka sedikit terkejut, tapi tidak lama kembali seperti biasa.

" sebelum aku menjawab, boleh aku tau siapa kalian bertiga...?"

" oke baiklah tapi jangan terkejut..! aku nara shikamaru.." ucap orang yang menggunakan topeng rusa sambil membuka topeng nya dan hodie penutup kepala dan di ikuti oleh ke dua rekanya, kini terlihat laki laki berambut nanas dengan tampang malas.

" dan dia uciha sasuke." tunjuk shikamaru pada pemuda dengan rambut model pantat ayam dengan wajah datarnya.

" hn." dan di jawab dua kata yang tidak jelas oleh sasuke.

" dan satu satunya wanita di sini yamanaka ino" tunjuk shikamaru pada wanita yang mempunyai rambut pirang dengan gaya twintail dengan mata biru kehijauan.

" dan kami di sebut 'ANBU' " ucap shikamaru " dan bisa kau jelaskan siapa seseorang itu yang menyuruh mu datang kesini." lanjut shikamaru meminta penjelasan.

Naruto pun langsung menceritakan mulai dari awal dia di datangi oleh mizuki dan sesuatu yang di carinya.

Sedangkan di lain tempat masih di area konoha academi ad seseorang yang terus mengawasi semuanya dia hanya menyeringai setelah melihat apa yang terjadi.

" ah... orochimaru sama pasti senang mendengar informasi ini, ucap orang tersebut seraya berjalan menuju kegelapan dan menghilang bersamanya.." Tap" kini orang tersebut muncul di suatu lorong gua gelap yang hanya di terangi oleh cahaya lilin, berjalan dengan santai seolah sudah biasa berjalan di sana, dan akhirnya orang tersebut sampai di depan pintu yang banyak sekali ukiran ukiran ularnya, menggit jarinya sampai keluar darah lalu menempelkanya pada salah satu lidah patung ular yang kelihatan menonjol, tidak beberapa lama pintu itu pun terbuka dan menampilkan ruangan yang lebih besar. Berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut menuju sebuah kursi besar, lalu orang tersebut duduk layaknya kesatria menghadap raja nya, "lapor orochimaru sama.., tanah yang tersegel kini segelnya mulai melemah dan rencana kita sepertinya berhasil, dan sang rubah memakan umpanya." ucap orang tersebut kepada sosok yang duduk di kursi besar tersebut.

" khu..khu...khu... jadi semakin cepat dia sadar, semakin cepat pula aku mendapatkanya," ucap orochimaru sambil mrngeluarkan gulungan dan di lemparkanya kepada kepada sosok yang ad di depanya " kabuto serahkan itu pada mizuki dan kita jalankan rencananya mulai besok.!" lanjut orochimaru pada sosok yang di sebut kabuto.

" hai.." ucap kabuto seraya berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut lalu memasuki lorong yang lain, setelah sampai kabuto hanya melihat seorang berambut perak sebahu sedang menuangkan cairan merah yang berbau amis, ya dia sedang menuangkan darah di atas papan batu yang di atasnya banyak pola garis yang terhubung dalam satu titik. " mizuki..! " panggil kabuto dan langsung melemparkan gulungan tadi tanpa menoleh mizuki langsung menangkap gulungan tersebut, " dan kita akan menjalankan rencananya besok,! " setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut kabuto langsung pergi dari tempat tersebut membiarkan mizuki yang menyeringai.

" akhirnya aku bisa mendaptkan kekuatan tersebut, dan aku bisa membalas dendam atas kekalahan yang aku terima.. HA...HA...HA...!" tawa psikopat mizuki menggema dalam ruangan tersebut " UHUK..UHUKK..HOEKS..! oh sial lukaku belum sembuh ternyata" batuk darah mizuki sambil memegangi dadanya, setelah selesai dia pun memebuka gulungan tersebut lalu menggigit jarinya sampai mengeluarkan darah lalu mengoleskanya ke kertas tersebut dan " POFF..! " muncul sedikit asap setelah asap hilang kini terlihat sebuah botol kecil, mizuki langsung mengambilnya dan menuangkan nya di salah satu lubang di papan batu tersebut dan kini terlihat empat warna berbeda di lubang yang berbeda yang terdapat di atas batu tersebut,! Mizuki langsung menekan tombol di batu tersebut, lalu terbukalah celah di antara tempat yang menampung cairan tadi, dan keempat cairan tadi lansung meluncur mengikuti alur yang terdapat di atas batu sampai tergabung menjadi satu, mizuki pun langsung mengambil gelas dan menaruhnya di bawah batu tersebut dan kemudian keempat cairan tadi pun menjadi satu dan di tampung dalam gelas, mizuki pun mengambil gelas tersebut lalu meminumnya, seketika perubahan terjadi pada tubuhnya yang semula normal kini berubah menjadi lebih besar dan di tumbuhi oleh banyak bulu yang berwarna kuning dan hitam loreng lalu terselimuti oleh aura kekuningan dan asap mengepul.

" ROAARRGHHHHH...! " teriakan mizuki memekakkan telinga setelah asap menghilang kini terlihat mata kuning menyala dengan pupil vertikal lalu terlihat sosok monster harimau dengan tubuh besar dan cakar yang tajam.

" BERSIAPLAH...!. NARUTOOO...". teriak mizuki dengan penuh penekanan.

...di tempat naruto.

setelah menceritakan semuanya mereka bertiga hanya berdiam diri dan setelah lama dalam keadaan diam shikamaru yang pertama kali memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

" jadi mizuki sudah bergerak..! dan apa yang di carinya...?"

" tapi bukankah mizuki sudah di kalahkan olehnya," kini giliran si raja es dengan rambut model pantat ayam. aka. Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah naruto sedang kan yang di tunjuk hanya kebingungan.

" aku...? bagaimana bisa...? aku bertemu denganya saja baru sekarang.! apalagi mengalahkanya. jangan bercanda..!" balas naruto dengan nada tidak percaya, sedangkan sasuke hanya mendengus dan berucap "dasar DOBE."

" apa kau juga tidak mengingat kami semua naruto..? saat kita bertemu tadi aku kira kau hanya pura pura tidak mengenal kami.." kini giliran satu satunya wanita di situ.

" apa aku terlihat pura pura bercanda nona yamanaka san" balas naruto dengan malas " bahkan aku tidak percaya apa yang aku lihat dan aku rasakan saat ini, luka luka yang aku alami tadi kini menhilang dengan sendirinya," lanjutnya sambil memperlihatkan luka yang berada di tubuhnya yang kini mulai menghilang dengan sendirinya. " selanjutnya apa monster yang tersegel dalam tubuh manusia..?,"

" yah..itu kau dobe." jawab sasuke sambil menujuk ke arah naruto dengan di ikuti tatapan tidak percaya oleh kedua orang disana karena shikamaru sudah tau ceritnya.

"Ap-apa... maksudmu" jawab naruto dengan gagap

" sudahlah naruto kalau kau ingin tau cerita yang sebenarnya..besok siang datanglah ke kantor kepala sekolah kita akan berbicara disana..! karena ini sudah lewat tengah malam. dan kita juga mempunyai pekerjaan yang merepotkan di siang hari lebih baik kita segera pulang, aku sudah ingin tidur," lerai shikamaru sebelum terjadi perang antara naruto dan sasuke. mereka berempat pun berdiri dan melompat lalu menghilang dalam kegelapan. kecuali naruto yang berjalan karena tidak bisa menghilang seperti mereka bertiga.

" haaahhh... akan kah besok akan lebih buruk lagi...? tapi siapa sebenarnya aku ini,..? apa yang pernah terjadi hingga aku ingin melupakanya..?."

...tbc...

Sampai jumpa di next chap...

Kritik dan saran sangat di perlukan..


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO beserta orang orang yang ada di dalamnya asli milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

Uzu cuma minjem.

Ooc. Typo bertebaran, Oc, bahasa tidak baku,

Story gajellas.

* kembalinya sang UZUMAKI *

Disebuah ruangan dengan gaya klasik moderen terdapat enam orang yang sedang berkumpul

" jadi.. Mizuki sudah bergerak dan dia ingin mengambil sesuatu yang di sembunyikan oleh naruto." tanya wanita berambut pirang dengan dua aset yang membuat semua wanita iri alias tsunade.

" ya.. tapi apa yang di sembunyikan oleh naruto kun " tanya sizune sambil menaruh teh di meja tersebut lalu berjalan dan duduk di sebelah tsunade .

" mmm... kakashi san bukankah kakashi san pernah menjadi mentor bagi sasuke kun dan naruto..? dan juga apa kau tak pernah melihat naruto menggunakan sesuatu...?" tanya gadis dengan rambut pirang pony tail atau yamanaka ino dan di balas gelengan oleh pria berambut silver yang melawan gravitasi.

" tidak..! tidak pernah paling yang di bawanya hanya pedang kusanagi dan semangat yang di atas rata rata." jawab kakashi.

" kusanagi bukankah hanya sasuke kun yang memiliki pedang tersebut...?" tanya ino yang penasaran karena yang di ketahuinya hanya sasuke yang memiliki pedang tersebut.

" hn.. dia juga punya hanya berbeda warna dari milikku. Kusanagi naruto berwarna hitam dan milikku berwarna putih yang melambangkan 'ying dan yang' " ucap sasuke memberi tahu ino sedangkan ino hanya menganggukkan kepala.

" tapi... apa kalian lupa pedang terakhir yang di gunakannya dalam pertarungan saat menyelamatkan kurama." kini giliran pemuda dengan rammbut nanas atau shikamaru yang berkomentar, sedangkan keempat orang shock dengan mata melebar saat mengingat kejadian itu. Sedangkan sasuke dan shikamaru masih diam dalam ekspresinya masing masing, shikamaru dengan wajah mengantuknya dan sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

" totsuka, atau bentuk lain dari pedang kusanagi atau yang sering di sebut dengan 'Sakegari no tachi' atau pedang panjang sakegari." jelas sasuke panjang lebar sedangkan yang lain hanya manggut manggut.

" dan pedang itu memiliki kekuatan penyegel yang kuat dengan hanya menusuknya." tambah shikamaru membenarkan informasi dari sasuke.

* di tempat naruto.** .**

" di sinilah aku di ruang kelas XI. dan sedang mengajar, tapi tepatnya tidak mengajar aku hanya memberi tugas sedang aku hanya membaca, tapi pikiranku tidak fokus dalam aku membaca, fikiran ku masih fokus tentang kejadian semalam serta pertanyaan yang sama tentang 'Siapa aku sebenarnya' yang aku dengar dari orang bernama mizuki dan orang yang berwajah datar atau sasuke. dan tak terasa bell tanda waktuku untuk mengajar habiss, aku pun beranjak dari kursi. " baiklah tugas itu untuk pekerjaan rumah kalian dan besok pagi harus ad si mejaku." ucapku dan terdengar helaan nafas dari murid murid, yah mungkin bosan, aku pun pergi dari ruang kelas tersebut dan menuju ruanga kepala sekolah karena aku ingin meminta penjelasan dari mereka yang aku temui tadi malam tapi di tengah jalan aku di kagetkan oleh salah satu muridku, yang bernama moegi.

" sensei kenapa dari tadi kelihatan lebih diam dari biasanya" ucap moegi kepadaku dan hanya kubalas senyuman " aku tidak apa apa moegi, mungkin aku sedikit banyak pikiran" ucapku sambil mengacak rambutnya. yah karena sudah terbiasa aku mengacak acak rambut semua murid, dan banyak dari siswi yang memerah bila kuperlakukan seperti itu, yah mungkin karena aku tampan hehe dan aku juga masih muda mungki perbedaan umur hanya berbeda sekitar empat tahun, karena aku sendiri baru berummur duapuluh satu tahun.

" ne sensei mau kemana" pertanyaan moegi membangunkanku dari pikiran narsis ku.

" sensei mau ke ruang kepala sekolah ada urusan " ucapku

" baiklah sensei aku pulang dulu " ucap moegi sambil berlari menuju gerbang sekolah yang di sana kulihat sudah ada konohamaru dan juga udon dan teman teman moegi, aku pun membalas dengan anggukan kepala dan berucap ' hati hati ' aku pun melanjutkan perjalanan ku menuju ruang kepala sekolah setelah sampai aku pun mengetuk pintu.

** .end**

**Normal pov.**

Naruto pun sampai di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah lalu mengetuknya ' TOK...TOK..TOK...! ' dan terdengar suara menginterupsi dari dalam naruto pun membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan tersebut.

" silahkan duduk " ucap tsunade, dan langsung di turuti oleh naruto yang duduk di sebelah shikamaru dan berhadapan dengan sasuke. " jadi apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan naruto" tanya tsunade setelah naruto meminum teh yang di sediakan oleh sizune.

" yah banyak yang ingin ku tanyakan, apa itu ANBU dan siapa sebenarnya aku, tapi hanya pertanyaan itu yang paling penting." ucap naruto sambil menatap mata tsunade dengan serius.

" kalu anbu akan aku ceritakan" menghirup nafas sebentar sebelum meceritakan " di mulai dari tujuh clan pelindung yaitu, senju, uciha, nara, yamanaka, aburame, hyuuga, dan uzumaki. tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan orang biasa juga bisa menjadi anbu," naruto yang mendengar nama marga nya di sebut hanya terkejut dengan mata melebar, setelah itu naruto pun mencoba rilexs dan mendengarkan tsunade meneruskan perkataannya.

" dan setiap clan mengirim salah satu anggota clan untuk menjadi anbu untuk menjaga manusia dari berbagai siluman yang mengincar, tapi sayang kini hanya ada enam clan pelindung yang masih aktif, karena lima tahun yang lalu clan uzumaku di bantai oleh berbagai jenis siluman, kami yang pada saat itu terlambat datang hanya bisa menemukan puing puing mansion dan mayat clan uzumaki, saat kami mulai beranggapan bahwa clan uzumaki sudah tidak ada, kami mendengar sebuah jeritan dari kedalaman hutan, kami semua pun langsung berlari menuju tempat tersebut dan kami menemukan seorang remaja yang melawan manusia setengah yokai yang sedang bertarung, meski kemenangan sudah jelas di menangkan oleh si remaja tersebut karena terlihat sang manusia harimau sudah mendapatkan bayak luka yang fatal, tapi karena si remaja itu sudah kelelahan, manusia harimau tersebut pun langsung menghilang tak berbekas, dan tepat saat kami sampai si pemuda tersebut langsung jatuh pingsan, dan dia adalah satu satunya clan uzumaki yang tersisa, dan dia bernama uzumaki naruto. Anak dari pemimpin clan uzumaki generasi ke empat." ucap tsunade seraya memejamkan mata dan mengambil sebotol sake dari laci mejanya.

" tapi itu belum menjawab siapa aku sebenarnya," ucap naruto yang masih belum puas atas pertanyaanya.

" anak remaja yang selamat dalam pembantaian itu adalah kau naruto," balas sasuke yang masih tetap dengan wajah datar ny.

" tapi bagaimana aku tidak bisa mengingat kalian..? kalau saat itu aku sudah remaja.,! " balas naruto yang masih tidak percaya.

" itu karena kau yang tak bisa move on dari kekasih kitsune mu,! sampai kau ingin membantai kami semua, hanya untuk meminta menghapuskan ingatanmu, " jawab shikamaru dengan nada malas.

" sekarang pertanyaanya naruto apa kau ingin ingatan mu kembali, " tanya tsunade tanya tsunade dwngan nada serius dan di jawab anggukan oleh naruto. " apa kau siap mengingat kembali semua ingatan yang menyakitkan, "

" aku siap meski itu ingatan yang menyakitkan, dari pada aku harus hidup dalam kebohongan," balas naruto mantap, sedangakan shikamaru hanya bergumam ' merepotkan ' dan dengusan dari sasuke, naruto tidak perduli sedangkan keempat lainyan hanya tersenyum tipis.

" baiklah kalau kau siap, kakashi persiapkan upacaranya, dan kalian berempat siapkan kekai lapi genjutsu di area ini," ujar tsunade dan menunjuk, kakashi, shikamaru, sasuke, shizune, dan ino sedangkan yang di tunjuk hanya menjawab dengan gaya masing masing, hingga membuat naruto sweat drop. " baiklah kita menuju lapangan sekarang.! " perintah tsunade dan mereka semua pun langsung keluar ruangan tersebut.

Kini naruto sekarang berdiri di tengah tengah lingkaran besar dengan banyak simbol simbol aneh dan tulisan kanji rumit mengelilinginya dan serta kakshi dan tsunade berada di depan dan belakangnya, sedangkan yang lain duduk dan berkonsentrasi pada setiap titik penjuru arah angin.

kakashi dan tsunade pun merapal segel yan panjang dan rumit lalu mereka menempelkan kedua telapak tangan mereka di depan dada seraya berteriak '. GENJUTSU KAI." ucap mereka bersamaaan setelah itu tubuh naruto di selimuti oleh cahaya setelah cahaya itu menghilang kini tampak naruto yang sedang terduduk dengan lutut sebagai penopang badanya tsunade yang melihatnya begitu hanya menatap dengan khawatir.

" kau tidak apa apa naruto " tanya tsunade dengan nada khawatir naruto pun mengangkat wajah nya yang sedari tadi tertunduk.

" yah aku tidak apa apa baa chan,!" ucap naruto sambil memperlihatkan cengiranya, dan ' GREP ' tidak disangka tsunade memeluk naruto dan membenamkan wajah naruto di kedua asetnya yang melebihi rata rata, sedangkan naruto hanya memerah tidak bisa bernafas karena terbenam di gunung kembar milik tsunade.

" baa chan aku tidak bisa bernafas," ucap naruto sambil mencoba membuat jarak antara dirinya dan tsunade,

setelah tsunade melepas pelukanya, naruto pun dapat bernafas dengan lega.

" bagaimana perasaanmu naruto...?" tanya tsunade ke pada naruto.

" yah rasanya aku baru bangun dari tidur panjang, dan bagaimana keadaan kalian" tanya naruto sambil berjalan dan duduk di bawah pohon sakura dan di ikuti oleh mereka semua.

" baik/ merepotkan," balas ino dan shikamaru hampir bersamaan.

" naruto sudah lama kita tidak berlatih bersam," ucap sasuke dan di balas seringaian oleh naruto.

" boleh juga untuk pemanasan, ku rasa badanku juga sedikit kaku," naruto pun langsung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, berjalan menuju tengah lapangan.

Mereka berdua pun mengambil boken atau pedang kayu dan memasang kuda kuda untuk bertarung.

" kau siap teme.." ucap naruto seraya memposisikan pedangnya, " hn...dobe " ucap sasuke yang juga memposisikan pedangnya, dan mereka berdua pun melesat maju menyerang ke arah masing masing dan " PRAKK..!" kedua pedang saling beradu lalu mereka pun langsung mundur ke belakang sasuke pun langsung membuat segel cepat lalu menarik nafas dalam dalam sasuke pun langsung menyemburkan api ke arah naruto, naruto yang melihat api menuju ke arah nya hanya terbelalak kaget, dia pun langsung melompat menghindar ke samping." TAP...! " naruto mendarat dengan mulus. " oe brengsek... Apa kau ingin membunuhku.! ," marah naruto sambil mencak mencak gajelas. " seperti kau mudah mati saja " balas sasuke cuek.

sasuke pun langsung melesat maju menuju naruto, dengan lecepatan yang lebih cepat dari orang biasa. " PRAAKK,..!" lahi lagi pedang mereka beradu, " cih.. Kau curang kau sudah mengaktifkan sharingganmu.!" ucap naruto sambil merapal beberapa segel " grafity seal KAI..!" teriak naruto seraya melesat dengan kecepatan menyeimbangi sasuke bahkan bisa lebih cepat dari sasuke.

Sedangkan yang melihat meraka berlatih hanya memiliki satu pikiran yang sama " apa mereka ingin saling membunuh" setelah itu " PRAK..PRAKK...PRAKK,." suara dentuman pedang berkali kali dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat dan "syuut..! Dukh, kau kalah dobe.." ucap sasuke sambil menyeringai dan terlihat pedang kayu milik sasuke di tahan oleh tangan kiri naruto " oh ya...kalau ini pedang asli..! mungkin aku hanya akan kehilangan tangan kiri ku. tapu kalau kau mungkin tidak akan bisa meneruskan clanmu lagi," ucap naruto dengan seringai kemenangan serta tatapan matanya mengarah ke arah pedang kayu yang di peganganya, lalu sasuke mengikuti arah tatapan mata naruto dan batap shoknya dia melihat pedang kayu naruto berada tepat di tengah selaknganya, " cih brengsek..! Oke kau menang," ucap sasuke seraya mengangkat pedang yang tadi di tahan oleh naruto. sedangkan yang lainya hanya bisa cengoh melihat tingkah usil naruto. Setelah itu mereka pun langsung duduk dan brcerita tentang kejadian selama naruto menghilangkan ingatannya, sampai tak terasa waktu telah sore, mereka pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan gedung sekolah, tapi..tidak untuk naruto.

naruto masih harus kembali ke ruanganya untuk membereskan alat kerjanya.

**Naruto pov.**

Setelah mereka semua kembali aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruanganku untuk membereskan alat kerja ku tapi itu cuma alasan, yang sebenernya aku ingin menyendiri karena aku masih merasa kehilangan, aku menggap diriku gagal, gagal untuk melindungi orang yang kusayangi. Lama dalam pikiran aku tidak sadar kalau hari sudah larut malam, aku pun bergegas dan aku pun berjalan di lorong sekolah sampai aku melewati lorong tangga yang menuju lantai atap " DEG..! ini...!," akupun tersenyum saat sekelebat bayangan melintas, ternyata setelah sekian lama aku akhirnya bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. akupun langsung pergi dengan hati yang sedikit tenang karena tahu dia masih hidup tapi di tengah jalan aku merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak dan waktu terasa berhenti. " TAP..!" aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berhenti di belakangku aku pun menengok kebelakang dan dia lagi.

**Naruto pov end. **

" haaahhhh...! kau lagi mizuki mau apa...?" tanya naruto dengan nada malas sedangkan yang di kasih pertanyaan hanya bisa melongo.

" ap-apa kenapa nada mu begitu..?" mizuki membalas dengan tergagap sedangkan naruto hanya menguap bosan.

" kenapa apa aku harus takut padamu.. Oh... ayolah kau saja kalah sama anak remaja. " naruto pun menaruh tasnya dan melonggarkan dasinya sedangkan mizuki mukanya semakin merah menahan marah.

" BRENGSEKK...! akan ku balas kekalahanku yang dulu. GROAAAARRRR...!," teriak mizuki dan di barengi dengan ledakan energi yang menyelimuti mizuki, setelah aura yang menyelimuti mizuki hilang kini terlihat mizuki yang berubah menjadi manusia hariamau yang besar lalu menyiapkan kuda kuda bertarung, sedangkan naruto hanya membuka sarung tangan hitam yang menutupi tangan kanannya danterlihat tangan berwarna merah kehitaman.

" APA..? kau...?." belum sempat mizuki meneruskan ucapanya naruto sudah berada di depan mizuki dan menebaskan cakarannya di dada mizuki "CRASHH.." dada mizuki terkena cakaran dan mengeluarkan darah segar. Mizuki pun langsung meloncat kebelakang.

" kenapa...? kau kira aku masih tidak tau siapa diriku yang sebenarnya.." balas naruto santai. sedangkan mizuki hanya menyeringai.

" apa kau kira serangan seperti itu bisa melukai ku.. Jangan bercanda.!," mizuki berdiri dan terlihat luka yang mulai beregenerasi dan akhirnya hilang tanpa bekas mizuki pun langsung melesat kearah naruto lalu menendang naruto "BUAGH...!" naruto terpental kebelakang dan sedikit memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, belum tegap naruto berdiri mizuki sudah ada di belakang dan mempersiapkan tumitnya yang di angkat ke atas dan " BRUAGHH..." tubuh naruto langsung jatuh ke tanah dan menciptakan retakan di tanah, mizuki langsung mengangkat tubuh naruto dan langsung meninju dada naruto dan " duagh.." tangan mizuki di tahan oleh tangan naruto.

" kau tau tadi itu sangat sakit sekali.." naruto yang menahan serangan dari mizuki dia langsung meloncat dan menendang wajah mizuki." BUAGH...!," naruto langsung meloncat kebelakang " Tap.." dia langsung berdiri dan memajukan tangan kanannya ke depan mengkonsentrasikan kekuatanya lalu muncul ruang distorsi dan memunculkan sebilah pedang dengan warna hitam dengan garis merah di tengah nya ( mirip dengan kusanagi nya sasuke cuma berwarna hitam) naruto pun langsung mencabut pedang tersebut dari sarungnya.

" kau pasti masih ingat pedang ini.." ucap naruto yang sambil menggoyangkan pedangnya. sedangkan mizuki semakin menggeram marah dan diapu mulai meningkatakan energi 'youki' nya, naruto yang merasakan ebergi 'youki' dari mizuki yang semakin meningkat. kini tatapannya semakin serius melihat ke arah mizuki yang terselimuti aura hitam, setelah itu mizuki pun langsung lenyap dari tempatnya berdiri "BAGHHH..." naruto terpental kesamping karena mendapatkan sikutan keras dari mizuki yang mengenai rusuknya, belum sempat naruto berdiri mizuki langsung menendangnya dari depan " sial dia semakin kuat dan cepat." batin naruto yang masih melayang dan " BAGH.." tidak di sangka naruto mizuki sudah muncul di belakang dan menendangnya lagi. Mizuki langsung mucul di depan naruto dan mempersiapkan cakarnya untuk menusuk naruto, naruto yang mrlihat itu langsung mempersiapkan bagian lebar pedangnya untuk menahan tusukan cakar dari mizuki " ctang.." cakar dan bagian lebar pedang beradu naruto pun langsung melompat kebelakang.

"Tap.." naruto berhasil mendarat meski tidak mulus.

" APA...! Hanya itu kemampuanmu bocah...?" ejek mizuki terhadap naruto. Naruto yang masih menunduk dengan berpegangan dengan pedang nya.

" kau tau mizuki kenepa clan uzumaki kalau bertarung itu sendirian...?" ucap naruto pelan namun tajam " karena tekhnik pedang clan uzumaki tidak cocok di gunakan bertarung bersama tim." naruto pun menyiapkan kuda kuda bertarungnya. " hiten mitsurugi-ryu." naruto langsung berlari menuju ke tempat mizuki " time alter-duble acell." ucap naruto sekali lagi dan langsung dia bergerak secepat kilat setelah sampai di hadapn mizuki naruto menebaskan pedangnya dengan gerakan yang tak dapat di lihat oleh mata setelah itu naruto pun muncul di belakang mizuki.

dan tubuh mizuki pun terlihat banyan luka tebasan dan sayatan yang terlihat di sekujur tubuhnya. "AARRGHH...!" jerit mizuki yang langsung terduduk di lutut nya. tidak menyianyiakan waktu naruto langsung mengambil kertas di sakunya dan langsung membukanya dan terlihat gambar samurai yang membawa pedang yang di silangkan di depan dada. Naruto pun menaruh kertas tersebut lalu menggigit ibu jarinya lalu menempelkanya di kertas tersebut, diapun langsung membuat heand seal lalu meneriakan nama jurusnya. " FUIN JUTSU: KOSHITANDAN." lalu gambar tersebut hudup dan keluar dari kertas menuju mizuki yang masih terduduk karena luka yang di terimanya. Samurai dari gambar tersebut langsung mengunci tubuh mizuki dan membawanya masuk kedalam kertas tersebut. "AAARGGHHH...! ini belum berakhir naruto..!" ucap mizuki di sela sela jeritan dan tubuhnya yang tertarik masuk kedalam kertas.

" aku tau itu dan aku tak akan menyerah sebelum aku bisa mengalahkanya." balas naruto dengan serius dan dia pun pergi dari tempat itu setelah membereskan barangnya berserakan.

Tanpa di sadari oleh naruto selama pertarungan nya dia selalu di awasi oleh seseorang, setelah melihat naruto berjaln pergi diapun ikut lenyap dalam kegelapan.

Tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO beserta orang orang yang ada di dalamnya asli milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

Uzu cuma minjem.

Ooc. Typo bertebaran, Oc, bahasa tidak baku,

Story gajellas.

**Naruto pov.**

" sudah dua minggu berlalu aku sadar dari 'genjutsu' yang ku pinta dari shisui sebenarnya bukan meminta tapi memaksa. dan selama itu pula hari hari ku jalani seperti biasa meski setiap malam aku harus ber urusan dangan yang namanya siluman setan ataupun arwah yang gentayangan, namun semua itu tidak membuatku bahagia karena selama dua minggu itu juga aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan dia lagi tapi aku janji akan menemukanya."

**Naruto pov end.**

Pagi hari yang masih gelap di taman konoha yang masih sepi terlihat pemuda sedang berlari mengitari taman yang menggunakan celana olah raga berwarna putih dengan atasan jaket hodie yang menutupi kepalanya setelah merasa cukup berlari diapu memutuska untuk duduk di bangku taman membuka hodie yang menutupi kepalanya kini menampakan surai kuning jabrik meliknya dia naruto.

naruto menurunkan resleting jaketnya lalu menrik keluar sebuah kalung dengan bandul batu berwarna hiaju yang berbentuk persegi enam. Mengenggamnya seraya tersenyum. senyum yang penuh arti. Naruto pun beranjak pergi karena mentari sudah menampakkan wujudnya.

Naruto berjalan pulang karena jarak taman dan apartemenya tidak terlalu jauh setelah sampai di depan apartemenya naruto mengambil kunci di sakunya lalu memasukkanya di lubang kunci pintu tersebut naruto yang baru memutar handle pintu tersebut sedikit terkejut karena pintu tersebut langsung terbuka.

mengitip sebentar naruto langsung masuk tanpa menimbulkan suara langakah. Setelah memasuki ruangan tersebut naruto mengkonsentrasikan diri dan tenaga, namun naruto hanya diam mematung melihat sesosok makhluk di depanya, makhluk tersebut berambut putih panjang sepunggung dan acak acakan dengan pakian jepang kuno dengan kimono kemja hijau haori merah.

" e- erro jichan..? Sedang apa kau di sini... dan kau apakan ramen terakhir ku itu..? " naruto yang sadar dari shocknya dan melihat bungkus ramen tergeletak di atas meja, sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya menengok dengan mulut penuh ramen.

" oh naruto...! kapan kau datang...?" tanya orang tersebut atau jiraiya sambil menelan ramen yang ada di mulutnya tak menghiraukan naruto yang mengeluarkan aura suram. Jiraiya hanya menghela nafas saat melihat naruto yang berjalan menuju sofa dengan aura yang masih suram sambil bergumam tidak jelas masalah ramen special terakhirnya.

Setelah menghabiskan sisa ramennya, jiraiya langsung berjalan menghampiri naruto yang berada di sofa, menghirup nafas sebentar lalu menghembuskanya.

" naruto.." panggil jiraiya dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan keseriusan, naruto yang melihat perubahan pada wajah jiraiya pun ikut serius, karena jarang sekali jiraiya menunjukkan wajah seriusnya, biasanya yang paling sering di tunjukkannya adalah wajah konyol dan mesum.

" naruto..! aku ingin kau kembali sebagai 'M.I.C' (Man In Code) dalam kesatuan 'anbu' " ucap jiraiya dengan nada serius sedangkan naruto hanya memasang wajah datar .

" apa untung nya bagiku kalau aku masuk kedalam kesatuan 'anbu' itu lagi...? Jiraiya sensei..?." ucap naruto tenang dan setia memasang wajah datarnya. sedangkan jiraiya mesih diam dan mendengarkan karena dia tau naruto belum selesai bicara.

" aku tau menjadi anbu itu wajib bagi salah satu anggota dari tujuh clan penjaga. tapi aku juga ingin memilih untuk tidak terikat dalam aturan itu." ungkap naruto apa yang ada di pikiranya.

" jadi apa yang kua inginkan...?" tanya jiraiya yang mengerti maksud dari ucapan naruto. Naruto yang mendangarnya pun tersenyum tipis, karena meski senseinya mesum tapi dia yang paling mengerti dirinya.

" aku ingin mengetahui rahasia dari tanah tersegel." dengan senyum tipis yang terlihat di wajah tampan naruto

" tapi sebelum aku kembali masuk dalam kesatuan anbu aku ingin memastikan sesuatu dulu."

" dan apa yang ingin kau pastikan.." tanya jiraiya sambil mengerutkan dahi sedang naruto dia hanya memandang keluar jandela. jiraiya yang melihat naruto diam memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya kembali, karena jiraiya percaya pada naruto bahwa apa yang akan di lakukan oleh naruto pasti sesuatu yang penting bagi dirinya.

" baiklah sensei aku akan pergi untuk mengajar, kita bertemu lagi sepulang aku mengajar." setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut naruto pun beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap siap berangkat mengajar.

" baiklah kalau begitu aku akan melajutkan penelitianku." naruto yang mendengar kata penelitian hanya mendesah.

" terserah.." balas naruto malas.

Di suatu tempat.

" jadi..apa yang kau sampaikan itu benar kabuto..?" tanya sosok berambut panjang kepada sosok berambut perak berkacamata.

" itu benar orochimaru sama sang 'hybrid' sudah bangun dari tidur panjangnya.." jawab kabuto " dan apa yang akan kita lakukan orochimaru sama.?" lanjut kabuto bertanya pada orochimaru, sedangkan orochimaru berjalan menuju sebuah lemari penyimpanan lalu nengambil lalu mengambil tiga buah botol kecil, lalu melemparkanya ke arah kabuto.

kabuto yang melihat itu langsungenangkapanya dalam tas kecil yang ada di pingganya.

" berikan itu padanya, itu cukup untuk 100 orang, kerana dengan cara seperti itu kita bisa menguasai kota terasebut tanpa harus mengotori tangan..khukhukhu" sambil menyeringai sadis orochomaru mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan kabuto dari ruangan tersebut tapi sebelum menutup pintu orochimaru berhenti lalu berbicara pada kabuto tanpa menengok ke arah nya. " kabuto tolong temui 'adik' kecil kita dan bilang padanya untuk segera mendapat kanya," orochimaru pun langsung menutup pintu tersebut.

kabuto pun langsung berdiri dan berjalan pergi setelah kepergian orochimaru.

Di sebuah ruanhan yang terkesan feminim terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang berada di balkon kamarnya sambil menyiram bunga dan sesekali terdengar suara merdu dari pemiliknya kurama yang sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

Dalam kenangan jauhku yang perlahan mulai berubah.. Dengan masa lalu yang ku genggam, aku memikirkan dirimu Pada jendela yang terasa begitu akrab

Sosok wajah murungmu terbayang Bahkan kamu dengan dinginnya menghapus air mata

Dan matamu pun menantikan hari esok Meski aku tahu tak dapat menghindar dari takdir

Aku takkan takut karena aku percaya dengan hatiku

Dalam kenangan jauhku yang perlahan mulai berubah

Bukti kebersamaanku denganmu pasti berada di sini

Karena kamu mengatakan padaku perasaanmu takkan lenyap.

Meski pun dunia ini hilang, aku akan ada di sisimu.

Tanpa disadari kita berbicara tentang keinginan ke pantai Bersama denganmu,

Ah, Aku mengembara dalam hujan salju ini Kamu yang terluka kini tidak sendirian lagi

Seberapa jauh pun kita terpisah, aku takkan lupa Karena kamu mengatakan padaku tentang cahaya itu Air mataku yang bergelinang adalah bentuk terima kasihku.

Janji yang terucap dibawah langit di hari itu takkan pudar Dalam kenangan jauhku yang perlahan mulai berubah Dengan masa lalu yang ku genggam, aku memikirkan dirimu.

Seberapa jauh pun kita terpisah, aku takkan lupa Bukti kebersamaanku denganmu pasti berada di sini


	7. Chapter 7

**NARUTO beserta orang orang yang ada di dalamnya asli milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

Uzu cuma minjem.

Ooc. Typo bertebaran, Oc, bahasa tidak baku,

Story gajellas.

Mulai dari sini mungkin rated nya di rubah menjadi

Rated.T. semi .M. atau mungkin .M.

*Di luar gedung apartemen.

Di luar apartemen yamanaka residence yang tadinya berjalan seperti hari hari biasa, tapi sekarabg semua berubah saat terdengar suara ledakan dari dalam gedung tepatnya di lantai 13 lantai paling atas gedung apartemen tersebut semua orang panik dan berlari menjauhi gedung tersebut orang orang mengira itu adalah aksi teroris.

dari dalam toko bunga sebelah gedung apartemen terlihat gadis pirang dengan gaya rambut pony tail, berlari keluar melihat keadaan dia adalah ino , ino yang keluar melihat keadaan sekitar saat terjadi ledakan dan saat dia mendengar ledakan yang kedua kali, ino merasakan aura manusia setengah yokai yang sangat familiar baginya.

" jangan jangan ini... Naruto." batin ino yang merasakan aura tersebut segera dia berlari sambil mengambil telephone genggan/ hp nya di saku lalu mencari cari nomer setelah dapat diapun menghubungi nya. setelah menuggu cukup lama akhirnya terdengar jawaban "hallo.." jawaban dari oang yang di hubungi ino.

" hallo tsunade sama...naruto kelihatannya sedang bertarung" ujar ino yang terdengar sedikit panik.

" bertarung dimana..." tanya orang yang di panggil tsunade.

*Di dalam apartemen.

Terlihat naruto yang tubuhnya di penuhi luka dan baju yang semula rapi kini acak acakan dan sobek sana sini.

melepas blazer yang di kenakanya, kini naruto hanya mengenakan kaos hitam, dengan nafas yang masih tersengal sengal naruto harus memlebarkan matanya saat kurama sudah ada di hadapanya tanpa ada kesempatan untuk menghindar naruto harus menerima pukulan di bagian dada, ' Bugh... Uhuuk..' mengusap kasar darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, naruto harus menyilangkan kedua tanganya saat kaki milik kurama mengincar kepalanya,

tendangan kurama yang sangat kuat membuat naruto terpental kebelakang dan tubuhnya menabrak dinding pembatas ruangan hingga menciptakan retakan laba laba.

Kurama hanya menggeram menampakkan taringnya, mata merah yang semula indah kini menakutkan dengan pupil vertikal yang menatap tajam naruto yang sedang mencoba berdiri meski sempoyongan.

" kau tau kurama ini mengingatkanku pada saat kita pertama bertemu." ucap naruto pada kurama namun kurama masih tidak bergeming, naruto yang tau keadaan kurama yang tengah di kendalikan. " dia dulu juga menghajarku sampai babak belur seperti ini." naruto terus berbicara meski tau kalau kurama tidak akan menjawab, tapi naruto percaya kalau kurama pasti mendengarkan apa yang di bicarakanya.

Naruto terus mencoba berdiri menggunakan dinding sebagai pegangan. 'Brakhh..' lagi naruto menerima tendangan dari kurama hingga membuat dinding tersebut jebol, untungnya lantai tersebut kosong karena tidak ada yang mau karena kepercayaan menganggap angka13 itu angka sial.

Kabuto yang sedari tadi hanya menonton pun menyeringai malihat naruto yang di hajar oleh kurama.

" khu khu khu ternyata benar kata orochimaru sama sekuat apa pun orang itu kalau kita menyerang hatinya dia tak akan bisa membalas, kita bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah seperti mengambil permen dari seorang bayi ha ha ha..." kabuto berbicara dengan sombongnya dan senyuman yang meremehkan.

melihat tidak ada pergerakan dari naruto yang tertimbun reruntuhan dinding kabuto menganggapnya sudah mati,

berjalan dengan santai menuju tempat naruto.

dan mendapati tubuh naruto yang pingsan dan badanya yang tertimbun reruntuhan berjalan dan duduk di depan kepala naruto lalu menarik rambut kuning naruto hingga kepalanya mendongak, sedangkan naruto hanya bisa menerima perlakuan tersebut serta matanya yang setengah tertutup hanya menatap kabuto dengan tatapan benci,

kabuto hanya tersenyum mengejek.

" kau tau uzumaki naruto atau bisa kupanggil dengan nama 'hybrid' kau yang sekarang ini tidak lebih dari seorang bayi." ujar kabuto seraya teresenyum senyum yang naruto lihat sangat menjengkelkan.

" jangan..hah..hah... pernah memanggilku dengan nama itu..hah...hah...hah. ..." ucap naruto dengan nafas terengah engah.

" apa..? jangan pernah memanggilmu dengan nama 'hybrid'..? Heh.. bukankah kenyataan bahwa kau manusia setengah kitsune. Kenapa kau tak menyalahkan ibumu yang kitsune itu yang telah melahirkanmu heh...!" kabuto langsung mengankat kepala naruto hingga tubuhnya ter angkat. " hey naruto..! mungkin setelah ini selesai aku bisa bersenang senang dengan tubuh gadis kitsune mu itu..! " kabuto melanjutkan ucapanya sambil memegang wajah naruto dan memaksanya melihat kurama yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapanya. " kuram selesaikan sekarang." ujar kabuto pada kurama, sedangkan kurama menyiapkan tangan kanannya bersiap untuk menusuk naruto, kurama langsung berlari menuju naruto.

'Jleb.' "ohok.." tubuh naruto pun tertembus tangan kanan kurama tepat di bagian hati. dan naruto pun memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Naruto yang tengah sekarat itu pun hanya tersenyum saat malihat wajah kurama meski tak berekspresi tapi dia melihat setitik liquid bening di ujung mata kurama.

Dan dengan itu naruto jatuh dengan lubang di dada kirinya sembari memejamkan mata.

sedangkan kabuto yang melihat itu pun tertawa dengan nada kemenangan, kabuto pun langsung melepaska pengaruhnya pada kurama.

Kurama yang telah sadar dari pengaruh cacing parasit yang di tanam oleh kabuto pun, langsung shock saat melihat tubuh naruto yang tidak bergerak di hadapanya dengan lubang di dada kirinya, dia hanya menutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak saat melihat tangan kanannya yang berlumuran darah, jatuh terduduk karena tidak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya.

" na- naruto kun...gomen..gomennasai...a...aku hiks...hikss.." kuram yang tidak bisa melanjutka perkataanya dan hanya terdengar suara isak tangis dari mulutnya, kuram pun menciba merangkak menuju tempat naruto lalu membelai wajah pucat naruto, sedangkan kabuto yang melihat adegan tersebut pun hanya memutar matanya bosan lalu berjalan menuju kurama dan langsung menarik tangan kurama hingga tubuhnya terangkat, lalu menyertnya menuju lingkaran sihir yang tadi di tinggalkanya.

" hah... untung tidak ada yang rusak.! dan yang terakhir kini tinggal darah sebagai pelengkap nya" ujar kabuto sambil melirik tangan kanan kurama yang masih berlumuran darah milik naruto, dia langsung menarik tangan kanan kurama dan langsung menyiramnya dengan air hingga darah yang tadi nya mulumuri tangan kurama kini menetes di dalam ingkaran dan langsung terserap dalam gambar lingkaran dengan banyak tulisan kanji kuno, setelah terserap semua lingkara tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya yang terang hingga membuat kabuto serta kurama menutup mata,

dan beberapa saat lingkaran tersebut meredup dan menghilang di gantikan dengan sesosok manusia yang tingginya mencapai 3meter dengan rambut hitam panjang dan memiliki janggut hiatm yang lumayan panjang memakai kimono putih pudar yang di buka bagian depanya. dia membawa guci sake berbentuk seperti labu di tangan kirinya, dialah susano'o sang dewa badai.

**"Siapa yang berani memanggilku kemari...?"** ucap susano'o dangan mata menatap sekeliling dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah dengan tatapan kosong dan seorang laki laki berambut abu abu. Dan...! Seorang pemuda yang tengah terbujur dengan lubang di dada kirinya.

#unknown place.

Di sebuah tempat dengan nuansa putih terlihat seorang pemuda yang tengah berbaring.

**Naruto p.o.v.**

" di mana aku apakah ini alam setelah kematian ah...mungkin benar aku sudah mati." ujarku lalu aku mencoba bangun dari tidurku dan melihat sekeliling dan hanya warna putih yang kulihat, aku pun berdiri dan berjalan entah arah mana yang aku tuju aku hanya berjalan kedepan setelah beberapa saat aku pun berhenti karena merasa sudah berjalan cukup jauh aku pun berhenti namun tiba tiba saja aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang memegang pundakku dengan gerakan reflek aku memutar tubuhku hingga mataku melihat sosok yang sangat aku rindukan.

" kaa chan.." ucapku lirih saat melihat sosok wanita dengan surai merah yang sangat kurindukan dia hanya tersenyum tipis saat mendengar aku bicara. " kaa chan..aku sangat merindukan mu kau tau." ucapku sambil memeluk tubuh kaa chan.

" kaa chan juga naruto kun..." ucap kaa chan sambil mengusap punggungku, sedangkan aku menikmati usapan tangan yang penuh kasih sayang yang sangat aku rindukan tersebut.

" ne..kaa chan apakah kaa chan yang menyambutku untuk membawa ku pergi... apakah ini alam setelah kematian..? " tanyaku pada kaa chan saat aku melepaskan pelukanki pada kaa chan, dan di jawab dengan gelengan kepala,

" bukan naruto kun butuh luka yang lebih dari itu untuk membunuh seorang kitsune sekelas dirimu..! dan ini adalah alam bawah sadarmu..!" jawab kaa chan sambil menyentil keningku, aku yang merasa aneh pun hanya menatap dengan bingung.

" bukankah aku hanya manusia setengah yokai, dan aku sudah tertusuk di hati..!" ucapku yang merasa bingung sedangkan kaa chan masih tetap tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaanku lebih tepatnya peryataanku.

" kamu memeng manusia setengah yokai tapi kamu memiliki kekuatan atau bisa di bilang bakat alamimu, bukankah kau merasa aneh saat tangan kananmu putus kau bisa menggunakan 'fuinjutsu: exstraction' tanpa mengorbankan anggota tubuhmu, tapi sebaliknya kyuubi yang kau segel membentuk tangan baru untukmu." ujar kaa chan, aku yang sedikit oaham pun hanya menganggukkan kepala.

" kau tau bukan 'kyuubi' itu ekor sembilan sedangkan kau adalah kitsune yang masih ekor satu." kaa chan melanjutkan untuk memberi tahuku " intinya kau memiliki kekuatan yang dapat menyerap kekuatan musuh." ujar kaa chan sambil mengusap kepalaku meskipun kaa chan harus sedikit mendongak karena tubuh kaa chan yang lebih pendek dari tubuhku. aku hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

" dan kau tau bukan sistym kitsune... semakin kuat seorang kitsune maka jumlah ekornya juga bertambah, kau yang dulunya ekor satu lalu menyerap kekuatan milik ekor sembilan jadi... artinya kau adalah kitsune ekor 10 atau sekarang 'juubi'. ah waktuku sudah tidak benyak lagi ternyata." ujar kaa chan dengan raut muka sedih aku yang mendengarnya pun ikut sedih.

" tapi sebelum kau menjadi ekor 10 kau harus bisa mengalahkanya dan bersatu denganya dan ingat kaa chan selalu menyayangimu." setelah itu tubuh kaa chan pun menjadi partikel partikel cahaya kemudian masuk kedalam tubuhku dan dalam aku merasaka sensasi hangat dan nyaman. aku pu memjamkan mata untuk sesaat aku merasakan kehadiran sosok lain selain aku, aku pun membuka mata dan melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut merah panjang berwarna merah dan bermata merah serta ekor yang berjumlah sembilan dengan telinga rubah yang menghiasi kepalanya .

" kau..kurama.. kau bagaimana bisa berada di sini..? " ucapku yang melihat sosok kurama yang berada di depanku.

" aku bukan kurama, aku adalah kyuubi maskipun aku bagian dari kurama tapi saat tubuh kami di pisahkan aku memiliki kesadaran tersendiri dan aku adalah wujud dari kebencianya atau aku adalah sisi gelapnya." ujar kyuubi menjelaskan sedangkan aku hanya diam memikirkan ucapanya, belum aku sadar dari pikiranku aku langsung menerima tendangan dari kyuubi dan membuatku terpental lumayan jauh " sial tenaganya lebih kuat dari kurama " pikirku sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutku.

" kau tau aku sangat membencimu naruto

..sangat...sangat...membencimu..NARUTOO...!" teriak kyuubi dan langsung menghilang dari tempatnya aku pun langsung bersiap menerima serangan dari kyuubi, tanpa sempat menghindar kyuubi langsung berada di belakangku dan menendangku dengan keras 'Buagh' aku pun terpental cukup jauh belum selesai aku mendarat kyuubi sudah ada di depanku bersiap memberiku pukulan terkuatnya aku pun menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada untuk menerima pukulanya, setelah pukulanya ku tahan aku pun langsung loncat ke belakang.

" kenapa..kenapa kau tidak melawanku dan kau hanya menerima semua seranganku." ujar kyuubi dengan menundukkan kepala, sehingga aku tidak tau ekspresi mukanya, namun satu yang aku lihat kedua bahunya bergetar, sepertinya dia menangis. sesaat kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya sehingga aku dapat melihat ekspresi datar yang di gunakanya, kemudian dia membuat sebuah bola energi di telapak tangan kananya.

" kau akan mati di sini naruto.." ucap kyuubi dengan nada dingin lebih dingin dari kutub utara. dan dia pun langsung berlari menuju arah ku, setelah cukup dekat aku hanya merentangkan kedua tanganku dan memejamkan mata.

'Grep' aku pun memeluk tubuh kyuubi, meskipun tangan kanan yang memegang bola energy tersebut mengenai tubuhku. sesaat kurasakan tubuh kuyuubi menegang kemudian di gantikan dengan getaran kecil di tubuhnya.

" kenapa..kenapa..kau tidak menghindar, apa yang kau lakukan cepat lepaskan aku..!" ucap kyuubi sambil mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukanku. sedangkan aku masih terus memeluknya dan mengelus surai merah miliknya.

" hey..tenanglah.!" ucapku sambil terus mengelus surai merahnya " kau tau..kenapa aku tidak menghindar..? karena aku memang pantas untuk mendapatkanya," ujarku.

" karena aku tidak pernah menganggap kau sebagai kyuubi.

karena kurama adalah kyuubi dan kyuubi juga kurama, meskipun kau adalah sisi gelap ataupun kebencianya kau tetap adalah kurama sang kyuubi no kitsune dan orang yang aku sayangi." ucapku sambil membuat jarak antara aku dan kyuubi, dan melihat wajah cantiknya, mata yang sedari tadi menatapku dengan penuh kebencian sekarang mengeluarkan airmata " hey sudahlah tak usah menangis" ucapku sambil mengusap air matanya.

" tapi...hiks..a-aku..hiks..hiks sudah..hiks..membunuhmu...huweee..!" ujar kyuubi dengan terisak dan di akhiri dengan tangisanya. aku yang melihatnya pun sedikit sweatdrop.

" hey..siapa bilang kau membunuhku..?, memang benar kau menusukku tepat di hatiku. tapi kau tau..? hatiku sudah lama di ambil orang..! dan luka seperti itu takbisa membunuhku" ucapku dengan lembut sambil memegang pucuk kepalanya, dia pun mendongakkan kepala menghadap ke arahku. aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

" jadi..ehm...maukah kau menerimaku dan slalu berada di sampingku dan menemaniku. ? dan tetap menjadi bagian dari diriku..?" ujarku melanjutkan dan di balas dengan anggukan kepalanya sambil mengusap air matanya yang keluar di ujung matanya.

" baiklah...kita harus menyelamatkan tubuhmu yang satunya lagi, dan dia juga orang yang aku sayangi.." ujarku dengan senyuman lebar dan mendapatkan pukulan di dadaku.

" baka...! orang yang akan kau selamatkan itu juga diriku." ujar kyuubi dengan terus memukul pelan tubuhku. dan kutangkap kedua tanganya lalu memegangnya dengan lembut lalu aku mengecup dahinya dangan penuh kadih sayang. dan akupun memejamkan mata menikmati aroma yang keluar dari tubuhnya. setalah itu tubuh kyuubi mengeluarkan sinar dan menyelimuti kami berdua. dan kurasakan kesadaran ku kembali.

**Mind scape off.**

**Naruto pov end.**

**Real world.**

Ino yang sedang menunggu tim Anbu datang pum shock saat merasakan energi youki naruto yang melemah dan kemudian lenyap. " ti-tidak mungkin naruto...!" tidak sanggup meneruskan kata katanya karena langit yang tadinya cerah kini menjadi gelap dengan petir dan guntur yang menyambar. dan waktupun seakan berhenti dan terjadi sebuah distorsi ruang dimensi di sertai dengan sinar yang terang. ino pun menutup matanya . setelah mereda ino pun membuka matanya dan dia pun terkejut saat dia melihat kanan kiri dan tidak mendapati seorang pun tempat yang semula ramai kini menjadi sangat sepi, masih dengan rasa terkejutnya ino di sadarkan oleh sebuah tepukan tangan yang mengagetkanya dan dia pun menengok kebelakang dan mendapati tiga orang pemuda dengan rambut hitam dengan model yang berbeda beda, dan tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya adalh seorang pemuda dengan kukit putih pucat dengan gaya rambut hitam yang tertata rapi berbeda dari dua orang yang ada di sampingnya yang sebelah kiri berambut nanas dengan tampang malas dan sebelah kanan dengan gaya rambut ekor bebek dan dengan wajah yang hanya memiliki ekspresi datar. mereka adalah, sai, shikamaru dan sasuke.

" apa yang terjadi ino dan bagaimana kita berada di sini..?" tanya sai sambil maju kesamping ino sedangkan ino hanya menggeleng tanda tidak tau.

" cih merepotkan..pasti kita berada di dimensi yang lain.! dan di mana naruto..dari tadi aku tidak merasakan energi youkinya..? " ujar shikamaru sambil melihat lihat sekeliling. Sedangkan sasuke masih terus berjalan ke depan menuju gedung tidak memperdulikan ketiga temanya yang memanggil setelah dekat dengan gedung dia pun memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap teman temanya lalu mengambil sebuah batu dan melemparkanya jauh di belakang temanya sedangkan ketiga temanya hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

mereka bertiga pun mengikuti betu lemparan sasuke dan saat melihat batu tersebut melewati mereka dan menghilang, shikamaru yang pertama kali sadar atas perbuatan sasuke pun hanya mengngguk sedangkan ino dia langsung menunjuk nunjuk sasuke.

" KAUU..! apa yang kau lakukan HAH...! KAU GILA YA..?" teriak ino kepada sasuke sedangkan sai hanya tersenyum aneh sambil menutup telinganya.

" kau yang gila.. berteriak di telinga orang lain." shikamaru yang membalas dengan nada malas. dan mendapatkan deathglare gratis dari ino. tidak memperdulikan deathglare ino yang di arahkan kepadanya shikamaru melanjutkan ucapanya.. " sasuke hany ingin memastikan kita di dimensi lainya atau hanya sebuah kekai pelindung.." ujarnya,

" dan apa yang di dapatkanya. .?" tanya ino sambil menujuk arah batu yang di lemparkan oleh sasuke. sedangkan shikamaru hanya menghela nafas.

" kita telah masuk ke dimensi yang lain. butulkan shikamaru..?" sai yang menjawab pertanyaan dari ino

" ya... bisa di bilang begitu." ujar shikamaru lalu di mengambil sebuah pisau yang terdapat lubang untuk jari dan menggenggamnya di ikuti oleh sai dan sasuke. yang menyiapkan pedangnya kemudian mereka memasang posisi siaga dan mereka pun berlari menuju gedung di depan mereka yang mereka ketahui itu adalah gedung apartemen milik keluarga yamanaka atau milik keluarga ino.

setelah sampai di dalam mereka pun langsung menuju lift tapi sialnya lift tersebut tidak dapat di gunakan karena berbeda di mensi akhirnya mereka berlari menuju tangga untuk sampai ke atas dan tidak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai lantai atas, setelah sampai mereka pun melihat sebagian ruangan yanghancur berantakan mereka pun berjalan dengan waspada, baru beberapa langkah mereka merasakan tekanan killing intens yang sangat besar hingga membuat mereka sulit bernafas. Setelah mereka menetralkan killing intens tersebut mereka di kejutkan oleh suara yang menyeramkan dan kedatangan seorang pria tinggi besar dengan kimono putih pudar dan membawa botol sake berbentuk labu dan rambut serta janggutnya yang hitam berjalan menuju ruangan yang hancur dan mendapati sorang pemuda dengan pakaiann yang sudah rusak dan lubang di dada kirinya serta rambut kuning uang kini ternoda oleh darah.

**" aku merasakan kekuatan yang besar dari pemuda ini..hmmm..tapi sayang dia sudah tidak bisa bergerak.! ".** Ucap susano'o sambil memegang janggutnya, sedangkan kabuto yang merasa jengkel karena tidak di anggap.

" hey...pak tua aku yang memanggilmu jadi jangan abaikan aku.." ujar kabuto " jadi sekarang turuti perintahku.." lanjut kabuto dengan nada sombong dan melipat ke dua tangannya di depan dada, sedangkan susano'o dia mengambul tempat duduk dan bersila di samping tubuh naruto, kabuto yang merasa jengkell melangkah menuju tempat susano'o duduk dan mengeluarkan kertas mantra lalu melemparkan kedepan kemudian kertas tersebut terbakar dengan sendirinya, dan berubah menjadi abu setelah abu kertas tersebut jatuh di tanah kabuto menuangkan cairan dari botol kecil yang di simpan di saku nya, dan dari abu trrsebut keluar asp dan membentuk berbagai jenis monster atau siluman, tepatnya lima monster besar dan puluhan monster kecil dari berbagai bentuk dari mulai serangga sampai kodok. setelah semua terbentuk kabuto mengisyaratkan dengan tangan untuk maju menyerang susano'o. dan semua monster siluman tersebut langsung berlari menyerang susano'o tapi sebelum mendekati tempat susano'o, susano'o membentangkan tangan kirinya dan langsung tercipta sebuah pusaran angin dan menerjang semua siluman tersebut, sedangkan siluman yang masih sempat menhindar langsung mencoba menyerang susano'o kembali, sedangkan susano'o yang masih duduk si dekat tubuh naruto hanya menguap bosan, dia lalu mengibaskan tanga kirinya dan tercipta sebuah gelombang kejut yang langsung menghantam siluman tersebut dan membuat semua siluman terpental menabrak dinding hingga runtuh.

dilain tempat shikamaru,sasuke,sai,ino mereka hanya terperangah melihat pertarungan antara siluman ciptaan kabuto melawan susano'o yang hanya berdiam diri tanpa pindah dari posisinya dan hanya mengerakkan tangam saja bisa membuat puluhan siluman langsung terpental dan mereka pun melihat bahwa siluman tersebut meski sudah kalah berkali kali masih bisa bangun lagi dan terus menyerang susano'o. " pasti merepotkan melawan orang seperti dia " ucap shikamaru dengan nada pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh ke tiga temanya dan di jawab anggukan pertanda setuju oleh mereka.

" hey...! kau jangan remehkan siluman yang ku bangkitkan, mereka tidak akan bisa mati meski memiliki luka yang serius" ujar kabuto dengan nada aroganya. " meskipun kau dewa badai tapi aku yang memanggilmu dengan lingkaran sihir kontrak jadi kau harus menuruti perintahku.! " kabuto melanjutkan ucapanya sedangkan susano'o hanya memandang dari ujung mata merasa tidak tertarik oleh perkataan dari kabuto, dan dia memandang rendah sekumpulan siluman yang masih berdiri mengelilingi dirinya dan tubuh naruto.

**" kau tau bocah..? dari pada kau terus menggangguku lebih baik kau mencari lawan yang sepadan aku sedang menuggu orang mungkin bisa membuatku bersenang senang.**"

Ujar susano'o sambil merangangkat kedu tanganya serta mernggangkan tubuhnya. **" dan kalian yang bersembunyi lebih baik kalian keluar dan ikut bersenang senang ".** kaget itullah yang kabuto rasakan saat susano'o berkata tersebut, sedangkan di tempat shikamaru dan laainya mereka hanya shock bagaimana dia bisa merasakan energi mereka padahal energi mereka sudah di tekan di titik terendah.

akhirnya shikamaru yang pertama kali muncul dari balik dinding yang tidak terkena dampak dari pertarungan.

kabuto yang melihat shikamaru dan yang lainya keluar daei balik dinding hanya terseyum meremehkan. " ah...aku kira siapa ternyata sekelompok tikus yang menggangu acara ku." ujar kabuto dengan nada merendahkan, sedangkan ino yang mendengar nama binatang yang menurutnya sangat menjijikan tersebut langsung muncul urat yang menyilanh di dahi nya yang tak tertutup poni tersebut, sebelum ino mulai marah sai lansung memegang bahu ino, " dan..aku melihat seekor cacing yang keluyuran tanpa induknya disini." ujar sai dengan nada inocent dan di akhiri dengan senyum watadosnya, membuat wajah kabuto memerah menahan marah. " BRENGSEKK...! Kau anak kecil aku akan membunuhmu disini." kabuto yang terpancing emosinya langsung berteriak. " ya..ya..ya.. kalau kau bisa..!" ujar shikamaru dengan nada malasnya, kabuto yang mendengar kata shikamaru yang merendahkan dirinya langsung menyuruh semua silumanya untuk maju menyerang shikamaru dan teman temanya.

Shikamaru dan lainya pun langsung menghindar karena sekor siluman badak dengan tubuh manusia mengayunkan kapak besar ke arah mereka dan meraka pun akhirnya terpencar dan di kelilingi oleh berbagai jenis siluman.

" KYAAAA...!" teriak ino yang dirinya dekelilingi oleh siluman yang siluman kodok, lipan, serta serangga.

" KYAAA...! makhluk makhluk ini lebih menyeramkan dari pada serangga milik shino.." teriak ino sambil menyebut nama dari salah satu anggota clan aburame yang terkenal dengan tekhnik serangganya.

sedangkan di suatu tempat seorang pemuda dengan jaket hodie yang menutupi kepalnya serta memakai kacamata yang sedang berada di sebuah lembah pun bersin " HAATCHIII...!".

" ada apa shino..? " tanya seorang pemuda dengan baju hitam lengan panjang serta kacamata yang berada tidak jauh dari orang yang di panggil shino. " tidak ada torune niisan, hanya saja aku merasa ada seorang yang mengataiku dan seranggaku." ujar shino dengan nada datarnya dan di jawab anggukan oleh torune.

Shikamaru yang mendengar teriakan ino pun menutup telinganya lalu dia membuat sebuah heand seal, dan keluar bayangan dari bawah kakinya berbentuk tentacle. bayangan tersebut pun memanjang ke atas lalu menusuk beberapa siluman yang mengepung dirinya serta sebuah tentacle bayangan menuju ino lalu mengikatnya dan menariknya menuju tempat sai dan menjatuhkanya " sai tolong suruh diam pacarmu itu...! teriakanya bikin telinga sakit." ujar shikamaru pada sai dan di balas dengan senyuman aneh oleh sai serta muka ino yang menjadi sedikit merah karena berada di berada di pelukan sai, namun momen romantis saiino harus di interupsi oleh sebuah pedang yang melintas di samping ino dan menebas seekor siluman yang bersiap menebas mereka berdua. " ck..bisa kita selesaikan sekarang dan pergi dari sini..!" ujar pelaku penebasan yaitu sasuke serta memandang bosan ke arah sai dan ino dan mendapat glare dari ino.

sasuke pun berlalu dan menyerang siluman yang masih tersisa di pun menebas, memotong semua siluman yang berada di depanya.

sedangkan di tempat kurama kini kurama berada di samping tubuh naruto serta mengangkat kepala naruto dan menidurkanya di pangkuanya serta mengusap rambut kuning naruto, kurama tidak memperdulikan susano'o yang berada di sebelahnya yanh sedang memandangnya dengan heran, masih terus mengusap kepala naruto sambil terus meneteskan air mata dan terus menggumamkan kata maaf

" gomen...gomene naruto kun...hiks...hiks...!".

**. " hey...apa kau kekasihnya..?"** tanya susano'o meski suaranya besar tapi terdengar halus, dan di jawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh kurama. **"Apa kau menyayanginya..?"**. Ujar susano'o dan di jawab anggukan oleh kurama lagi. ** " maka percayalah..padanya dia pasti kembali..!"** ujar susan'o melanjutkan sambil meminum sake yang di bawanya, sedangkan kurama hanya melebarkan mata mendengar ucapan terakhir dari susano'o,

" tap-tapi..." belum sempat kurama melanjutkan ucapanya tiba tiba tubuh naruto memancarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata dan di sertai dengan angin yang mengelilingi tubuh naruto dan kurama di sertai dengan aura merah kehitaman yang menguar dari tubuh naruto. **"DUAARR...!"** dan di sertai ledakan energi hingga menerbangkan semua material yang berada di sekitarnya, sedangkan susano'o hanya menutup mata dan tertawa dengab keras,** " ha..ha..ha...!, akhirnya..aku sudah lama menunggumu bocah...!."** ujar susano'o dengan wajah dan senyuman arogan, setelah semua debu yang berterbangan mereda kini terlihat naruto yang menggunakan jubah hitam panjang yang sedang menggendong kurama dengan gaya bridal style.

Di tempat shikamaru, sasuke, sai, dan ino yang masih bertarung melawan para siluman dan kabuto harus di interupsi oleh suara ledakan. Shock mereka semua melihat sosok naruto yang berdiri sambil menggendong kurama, dengan jubah hitam yang berkibar anggun, mengambil kesempatan untuk lari sasuke langsung menuju ke tempat naruto di ikuti oleh ketiga temanya, membiarkan kabuto beserta silumanya yang masih shock. sedangkan kurama yang sedari tadi menutup mata bersiap menerima rasa sakit yang akan diterimanya setelah cukup lama dan tidak merasakan sakit, malah yang di rasakan adalah pelukan hangat seseorang, kurama pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata, setelah matanya terbuka dan melihat orang yang sedang menggendongnya dia pun tidak percaya apa yang di lihatnya.

" na...ruto kun..?" ucap kurama dengan nada tidak percaya sedangkan naruto yang masih menutup mata dia pun membuka matanya karena mendengar suara lembut kurama, kini terlihat mata naruto yang semula biru cerah kini berganti dengan mata merah berpupil hitam vertikal, melihat kurama sekilas dan kembali menghadap ke arah kabuto beserta silumanya, lalu mengok sekilas karena merasakan aura yang kuat serta aura manusia yang memiliki kemampuan khusus, dia pun melihat susano'o yang sedang duduk dan meminum sake yang di bawanya serta keempat temanya yang memandanginya dengan tatapan bermacam macam.

" naruto/bagaimana bisa..?" ujar shikamaru dan ino yang hampir bersamaan, naruto tidak menjawabnya malah kembali menatap ke arah kabuto dan menurunkan kurama dari gendonganya, setelah kurama berdiri tegap meski masih memegang lenganya neruto pun menjauhkan tangan kurama dari lenganya kemudian mengambil jarak dari kurama, dia pun tidak memperdulikan teman temanya yang menanyai dirinya, dirasa cukup naruto langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan kawah hasil pijakanya shikamaru dan yang lainya hanya shock melihat kejadian tersebut sedangkan sasuke dia masih bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya dengan gaya sok cool nya.

Naruto yang melesat kini sudah berada di hadapan kabuto yang masih berdiri tidak memiliki kesempatan menghindari pukulan dari naruto 'BUAGH..!' tercipta gelombang kejut dari pukulan naruto yang beradu dengan tubuhnya hingga dia langsung malayang kebelakang hingga menabrak dinding hingga jebol, kabuto pun terlempar keluar dari dalam gedung naruto pun langsung melesat lagi menuju tempat kabuto jatuh, kabuto yang masih terjun bebas tidak memyadari naruto yang sudah berada di belakangnya naruto pun menendang punggung kabuto hingga dia terpental ke atas naruto pun langsung menyiapkan tangan kanannya dan mengeluarkan cakar yang sangat tajam naruto pun langsung meloncat ke atas setelah sampai di depan kabuto naruto langsung menebas tubuh kabuto dengan cakarnya hingga mencptakan luka yang sangat parah dan naruto pun langsung menendang jatuh kabuto. 'BOOOMMM' tubuh kabuto yang menghantam tanah hingga membuat debu di sekitarnya berterbangan, naruto yang sudah mendarat di tanah hanya memandang tempat kabuto jatuh.

setelah semua debu menghilang kini terlihat tubuh kabuto berada di tengah kawah yang tercipta dari benturan tubuhnya, berdiri dengan santai naruto melihat kabuto yang mencoba berdiri, kini terlihat tubuh kabuto yang terluka serta banyak darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

" kough..!" kabuto yang terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah serta membersihkanya dengan kasar. " apa kau kira luka seperti ini dapat membunuhku dengan mudah..heeh..? Jangan bercanda..!" ujar kabuto sambil memperlihatka luka bekas cakaran yang di berikan oleh naruto kini mulai berasap dan menutup dengan sendirinya, namun naruto yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya memandangnya dengan sebelah mata seakan tidak tertarik akan apa yang di perlihatkan oleh kabuto. Masih santai naruto berdiri melihat tubuh kabuto yang tubuhnya sudah kembali normal tanpa luka, namun saat kabuto memcoba untuk berjalan tiba tiba saja dia batuk darah dan terjatuh sambil memegangi dadanya.

" ugh..bagaimana bisa..?" ucap kabuto dalam hati karena merasakan sakit.

" apa kau bingung kenapa lukamu masih sakit..?" seakan mengerti ekspresi bingung kabuto naruto bertanya dengan pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh kabuto. " kau mungkin bisa menyembuhkanya karena itu luka fisik. tapi..! bagaimana kalau itu adalah luka yang melukai jiwamu..?" 'Degh..!' perkataan naruto membuat shock kabuto belum sempat kabuto sadar dari rasa shocknya tiba tiba sebuah tangan monster berada tepat di wajahnya. " kau tau...? bahwa tangan ini bukan hanya melukai fisik saja, tapi beserta jiwa mu." naruto pun langsung menghantamkan tangan kanannya ke wajah kabuto hingga membuatnya terpental sangat jauh.

'Bragh..!sreeekk...!' tubuh kabuto yang terjatuh dan terseret cukup jauh, naruto yang melihat kabuto sudah berhenti dan tidak bergerak, langsung lenyap meninggalkan bayangan hitam lalu naruto muncul di depan kabuto sambil membawa bola hitam besar di tangan kanannya.

" apa ada kata terakhir.." ujar naruto yang bersiap menghantamkan bola hitam tersebut.

" dia akan mengambil kembali apa yang sudah jadi miliknya" ujar kabuto dengan nada lemah dan 'BLAARRR' bola hitam tersebut menghantam tubuh kabuto dan meledak hingga tak bersisa. naruto pun langsung meloncat ke tempat temannya berada, namun belum sempat naruto memijaki tanah sebuah tongkat menghantam tubuh naruto hingga terpental akibat kuatnya hantaman tongkat tersebut dan membuat kurama beserta yang lainya terkejut melihat tongkat yang menghantam naruto, namun naruto masih dapat berdiri dengan tegap memasang dan posisi siaga, namun sebuah suara menginterupsi nya.

**" ha...ha...ha...siap untuk ronde selanjutnya bocah...?" ** ujar seseorang di antara kurama shikamaru danyang lainya dia adalah susano'o sang pelaku pemukulan

" Apa..maksudmu..!?" tanya kurama sambil menunjuk wajah susano'o sedangkan susano'o meneguk lagi sake yang di bawanya kemudian berdiri **" ini adalah bayaran yang kuminta atas kedatanganku kesini.".** Ujar susano'o sambil berjalan menuju ke arah naruto, di sis sasuke yang melihat susano'o berjalan pergi dia langsung melesat dan meloncat lalu menebaskan pedangnya secara vertikal namun hanya di tahan denga tangan kosong oleh susano'o dan melemparkanya beserta sasuke yang shock saat seranganya di tahan oleh susano'o begitu mudahnya.** "Oh..ternyata kusanagi.. tapi...! kekuatanya hanya setengah dari asli nya."** ujar susano'o saat melihat katana putih yang di pegang sasuke, shikamaru dan sai yang melihat sasuke begitu muadah di kalahkan langsung berlari mencoba menyerang susano'o, namun susano'o tanpa melihatnya lansung mengibaska tanganya hingga tercipta gelombang kejut yang mementalka shikamaru dan sai, "ugh..! Sial dia kuat sekali" ucap shikamaru sambil memegang bahunya yang tadi menghantam tanah, tiba tiba saja sebuah angin yang sangat kencang mengelilingi shikamaru dan yang lainya.

" ini kekkai angin..! apakah mungkin dia mau mengajak naruto duel..?" ucap lebih tepatnya pertanyaan dari sai namun tidak mendapatka respon dari yang lainya karena masih merasa bingung saat sai menengok ke arah kurama sai melihat kurama yang menangis melihat ke arah naruto berada.

**" sekarang sudah tidak ada yang mengganggu kita berdua bocah... ! aku tau kau masih belum menggunakan seluruh kekuatanmu, jadi...jangan sungkan atau kau beserta teman teman mu akan mati di sini...!"**. ujar susano'o dengan seriangaian yang menakutkan dia pun menaruh botol sake tersebut di pinggang kirinya sambil mengikatnya dengan tali yang berada di pinggangnya.** " kau lebih baik menggunakan senjata kalau kau tak mau mati dengan mudah."**. susano'o melanjutkan sambil bersiap melafalkan mantra pemanggilan sedangkan naruto juga bersiap memanggil senjata yang selama ini di sembunyikanya.

**"Aku panggil sang kehampaan. pedang hitam yang mengeksekusi segalanya. Keluar lah Amano murakumo.!**./ jiwa yang siap menanggung seluruh beban kebencian, pedang yang menyerap kepedihan jiwa aku memanggil mu kusanagi no tsurugi. " ujar susano'o dan naruto yang hampir bersamaan, setelah pelafalan mantra yang di ucapkan naruto dan susano'o selesai keluarlah cahaya di depan naruto dan susano'o dan keluarlah sebilah pedang yang sama sama berwarna hitam namun berbeda ukuran dan bentuk, pedang milik susano'o yang duakali lebih besar dari milik naruto dan memiliki dua sisi yan tajam, sedangkan pedang milik naruto hanya memiliki satu sisi saja yang tajam.

" sebuah kehormatan bisa bertarung dengan seorang dewa seperti anda susano'o sang dewa badai. " ucap naruto sambil membungkukkan badan tanda penghormatan.

**" ohh...ternyata kau sudah tau namaku, dan siapa orang yang siap aku hajar ini...he...he..he..! dan ternyata kau juga memiliki tiruan pedan dari kusanagi**. Ujar susano'o sambil tersenyum aneh sedangkan naruto hanya sweat drop melihat kelakuan orang yang di sebut dewa badai tersebut.

" aku adalah uzumaki naruto manusia setengah yokai sang juubi no kitsune, dan pedang ini bukan tiruan tapi ini adalah kusanagi yang di bagi menjadi dua dan kau mungkin sudah mengetahui yang satunya lagi." ujar naruto sambil mengenalkan dirinya seraya mengangkat pedang untuk bersiap duel. " dan satu pertanyaan ku, sebelum kita bertarung, bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari sini..?" naruto bertanya dengan wajah innocence nya yang membuat susano'o tertawa terbahak bahak melihat wajah polos naruto.

**"Ha..ha...ha...! Kalau itu jawabanya adalah mengalahkanku dulu bocah...! "**. Susano'o berkata sambil melesat menyerang naruto, naruto pun lamgsung menyiapkan pedangnya untuk bersiap menerima serangan dari susano'o.

'Trang...!' suara pedang yang beradu di sertai dengan percikan api naruto terpental kebelakang akibat tekanan kekuatan dari susano'o, naruto langsung reflek merunduk saat sebilah pedang ingin memotong lehernya, naruto dengan cepat mencoba menusuk pelaku yang hampir memotong lehernya namun hanya angin kosong yang menerima tusukanya, naruto langsung koprol kedepan untuk menghindar dari kaki milik susano'o yang ingin menginjaknya. 'BLAAMM' tercipta sebuah kawah yang cukup dalam. Melihat kesempatan naruto langsung menebaskan kusanagi nya saat susano'o membelakanginya 'TRANG' kembali pedang saling beradu naruto langsung melompat kebelakang kemudian melesat lagi mencoba menebas susano'o namun dapat di tahan oleh pedang milik susano'o , naruto langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi begitu pula susano'o hingga pertarungan hanya meninggalkan kilatan api akibat dua pedang yang saling berbenturan pertarungan dengan kecepatan kilat terus berlanjut hingga beberapa menit tiba tiba sebuah cahaya ke unguan terlihat dan 'BLARR' sebuah ledakan energi terjadi dan seseorang terlempar jatuh 'bugh!'

**" kau hebat...anak muda bisa menandingi kecepatanku.! tapi...! kau tak akan bisa menembus pertahanan mutlak milikku.. dan perkenalkan 'armor astral tengu'..".** Ucap susano'o yang tubuhnya di selimuti oleh aura ungu yang lama kelamaan membesar kemudian membentuk sosok samurai raksasa lengkap dengan pakaian tempurnya serta sepasang sayap di punggung dengan hidung yang lumayan panjang menyerupai paruh gagak. susano'o yang berada di dalam wujud astral tersebut pun melihat naruto yang mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya kemudian berdiri.

" baiklah aku juga tidak akan kalah darimu pak tua...! tidak perduli sekuay apapun dirimu dewa atau bukan aku akan membuatmu babak belur.." ujar naruto dengan semangat lalu memindahkan pedang yang tadi di pegangnya dengan tangan kanan kini dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya kini dia angka sejajar dengan wajahnya lalu dia pun memfokuskan tenaganya hingga keluar aura kehitaman di tangan kananya, sehingga tangannya yang berbentuk tangan monster yang hanya sebatas siku kini semakin membesar dan merubah total tangan naruto sampai lengan atasnya. " bersiaplah..pak tua...!" teriak naruto yang langsung menghilang meninggalkan bayangan hitam di tempatnya berdiri.

'Trang..! ' pedang milik atral tengu yang di miliki oleh susano'o menahan pedang naruto yang menyerangnya.

**" kau terlalu cepat ratusan tahun bocah...! untuk menembus pertahanan mutlak milikku..heh..".** Susano'o berujar seraya mementalkan naruto beserta pedangnya, naruto pun salto kebelakang dan mendarat di tanah.

" baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menyarang mu dengan kecepatan 'time alter last stage' " setelah naruto menyebut tekhniknya diapun menghilang dan dengan cepat berada di belakang tubuh susano'o yang berada di dalam armor astral tengu diapun menebasnya 'Tang' namun gagal naruto pun menghilang lagi dan muncul di samping kanan 'Tang..Tang..' dua kali menyerang namun tidak memberikan hasil ataupun menembus pertahan milik susano'o naruto pun langsung menhilang kembali dan muncul di atas kepala sosok astral tengu naruto pun mengayunkan pedangnya di sertai dengan aura kehitaman menuju bagian kening astral tengu 'TRAANGG...! crack...!' serangan naruto menghasilkan retakan meski tidak terlalu lebar namun itu membuat naruto optimis bisa menglahkan susano'o, karena dari retakan itu naruto melihat wujud astral tengu sedikit goyah. " heh..kau bilang tidak bisa ku tembus lihatlah sebentar lagi pak tua. " dengan teriakan tersebut naruto langsung mengayunkan pedang nya sekuat tenaga di sertai dengan aura kehitaman 'Syuuutttt...! Slash..!' "Apa..?" Shock naruto yang melihat serangan terkuatnya di hindari oleh susano'o.

**" kau hebat anak muda bisa cepat mengetahui titik lemah dari armor astral tengu milikku, baik lah ini ronde terakhir untuk bermain nya."**. susano'o yang muncul jauh di atas naruto bersuara sambil terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju naruto, dengan pedang yang berada di tangan kiri naruto bersiap menghadapi sang dewa badai susano'o 'BLAARR...!' naruto melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari pedang besar yang di miliki oleh astral tengu, 'TRAANG..!' naruto sekali lagi harus menangkis pedang besar yang di ayunkan oleh sosok astral tengu naruto yang merasa kalah dalam hal kekuatan memilih melompat mundur dan memikirkan cara lain untuk dapat menyerang titik lemah armor astral tengu milik susano'o yang memiliki ukuran raksasa tersebut,

" baiklah aku akan bertaruh dengan keberuntungan " ujar naruto dalam hati kemudian berlari melesat karena tekhnik yang di gunakan naruto memiliki batas waktu sampai sepuluh menit naruto langsung melompat tinggi sampai di atas kepala astral tengu, naruto langsung mencoba mengayunkan pedangnya dan di sambut oleh pedang besar dari astral tengu 'TRANG' naruto menahan pedang tersebut lalu melompat ke atas dan mendarat di sisi lebar pedang milik astral tengu kemudian melompat sekali lagi menuju kening tepatnya ke area retakkan tersebut dengan menyiapkan tinjuan yang berlapis aura hitam naruto memukul di bagian kening tepatnya tempat yang berada di antara ke dua mata 'Duagh...!prang...!' tinjuan naruto berhasil menghantam titik terlemahnya dan menghancurkanya dan seketika itu sosok astral yang melindungi susano'o dari luar itu langsung lenyap bersamaan dengan naruto yang meluncur menuju tanah sedangkan susano'o mendarat dengan santai di tanah, 'BRUAGH..!' sedang kan naruto menghantam tanah dengan keras "hah...hah..hah..." naruto dengan nafas terengah engah membalikkan badan sehingga terlentang .

**" kau hebat anak muda..!"**. Ujar susano'o dengan nada bijaksana di sertai dengan senyum tipis sedangkan naruto hanya diam mendengarkan karena tenaganya sudah terkuras habis.** " bisa menembus pertahanan mutlak yang ku miliki dengan lumayan cepat dan janjiku "**. 'Ctik' dengan jentikan jari susano'o melepas penghalang yang menghalangi arena pertarungan dengan shikamaru kurama dan yang lainya, kurama yang melihat penghalang nya sudah hilang langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat shikamaru.

" Naruto..!" teriak kurama saat melihat sosok terbaring di samping susano'o kurama langsung menghampiri naruto lalu menaruh kepala naruto di pangkuanya dan tidak lama di susul oleh sasuke, yang bersiaga di samping tubuh naruto menghadap ke arah susano'o.** "Tenang anak muda ini sudah selesai. aku sudah cukup puas melawanya sekarang kalian boleh pergi dan untukmu juubi no kitsune.! aku merasakan akan ada masalah besar yang menantimu.! jadi bersiaplah atau kau akan kehilangan semuanya. **". Ujar susano'o yang memberi peringatan pada naruto.

" yah..apapun itu.! aku siap untuk melindungi semua yang penting bagiku dan sampai jumpa lagi." naruto membalas dengan percaya diri dan di balas anggukan serta gerakan tangan yang membuat hembusan angin yang sangat kencang hingga membuat naruto dan yang lainya menutup mata dan bertahan agar tidak terpental, setelah angin tersebut mereda mereka pun membuka mata dan apa yang di lihat mereka sekarang pemandangannya berbeda, sekarang mereka berada di gang apartemen milik yamanaka.

" Yeah...akhirnya kita kembali. "ujar naruto sebelum jatuh pingsan.

T.b.c.

Gimana jelekan bikin muntah kan, Ini chapter terpanjang yang aku buat haaah...! sudahlah... silahkan di review bagi yang berkenan *uzukage69* out.

See you next chapter.


End file.
